


The Curious Chamber

by LunaLupin1999



Series: The Curious Tale of The Girl Who Wore Black and Yellow [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Ginny Weasley, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, Protective Remus Lupin, Welsh Remus Lupin, past wolfstar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLupin1999/pseuds/LunaLupin1999
Relationships: Beth Potter/ Susan Bones, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Curious Tale of The Girl Who Wore Black and Yellow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917853
Comments: 38
Kudos: 74





	1. Night Terrors

Beth woke up screaming at the top of her lungs.

“Noooo!!!” she screamed.

“Beth,” said Remus running into the room followed by Guinevere the cat.

“Beth calm down sweetheart,” said Remus gently sitting down on the bed.

“Don’t worry little one no one’s going to hurt you.”

“Remus?” she mumbled nervously.

“Right here princess,” he beamed.

“Come here little one,” he chuckled shaking his head, “had another nightmare?”

Beth had had nightmares almost every night since she got back from school. Pomfrey had been giving her dreamless sleep in the Hospital Wing but since she had gotten back, she had nightmares. Guinevere still guarded the door whilst she slept and had now got into the habit of waking up Remus if Beth had a nightmare.

“Hmm,” she muttered as he stroked her hair.

“What happened this time?”

“Quirrell,” she muttered, “he killed Susan and Ernie, then Voldemort came back to life and came to find and kill me here.”

“Sweetheart,” he said softly having dealt with these nightmares every night for a fortnight, “Quirrell is dead, you know that.”

“Voldemort?” she whispered.

“Is firstly nothing more than spirit, less than a ghost, and secondly, he doesn’t know where we live, and thirdly, he’ll have to get through me first.”

“Ok,” she muttered as Remus tucked her back into bed.

Remus lit a candle on the bedside table.

“Remi,” whispered Lyall from the doorway.

“You look after her ok Gwen?” asked Remus as he left.

“Meow!” nodded Guinevere firmly before returning to pacing in front of the door.

“Remi, she ok?” whispered Lyall.

“Yeah she’s fine,” sighed Remus.

“Nightmares again?” asked Lyall raising his eyebrows.

“Can you blame her?” whispered Remus.

“Look Remi,” said Lyall shaking his head, “go get some sleep, I’ve got work in a few hours and you’ve got your transformation tonight.”

“Oh Merlin,” muttered Remus, “you’re right.”

A few hours later Beth woke up and found that Guinevere was snuggled in next to her on top of her quilt.

“Morning Gwen,” mumbled Beth tickling Guinevere between the ears.

Guinevere looked up at Beth and purred loudly.

“Gwen,” she said quietly, “if Voldemort comes looking for me, would you protect me.”

“Meow!” said Guinevere nodding her head proudly.

“Thanks Gwen,” she beamed kissing her on top of the head.

Beth headed down to the sitting room where there was a large cauldron bubbling by the fire. This contained Remus’ last batch of Wolfsbane potion for the month, he had had to take it every day this week in the lead up to the full moon, today was the last day. 

This was the first time that they had tried to make the potion, so they hoped that it worked. Lyall had been helping Remus with the potion even Beth had been heling prepare the ingredients under careful supervision, if even one thing went wrong with the potion it could be disastrous for Remus.

“Morning Cariad,” beamed Lyall giving her a hug as he came down for breakfast.

“Morning Grandpa,” said Beth sitting down at the kitchen table and swinging her legs back and forth.

“So tonight’s the night huh?” he muttered.

“Yeah,” she nodded.

Remus had at least now managed to find a full-time job; he went around to the Macmillan’s five days a week to tutor Ernie’s little brother Tim. Today was a Saturday though so he didn’t have to go to work.

Remus sat down at the kitchen table and poured himself a cup of tea.

“You look tired Uncle Remus,” said Beth as he drunk his tea.

“I’ve looked worse,” he sighed.

Remus had huge shadows under his eyes and his skin was paper white, which made the scars on his face stick out even more.

“Here Remi,” said Lyall bringing over a huge plate piled high with sausages and scrambled eggs and toast.

He brought over two over plates which were not quite so full for him and Beth.

Remus worked his way methodically through his large plate of breakfast, he had to get his energy for tonight.

“Uncle Remus,” said Beth.

“Yes sweetheart?”

“Can I go round to Susan’s today?”

“Make sure you’re back in time for dinner Cariad,” said Lyall.

“And you’ll have to ask the Bones’ for permission first ok?”

“Ok,” she beamed.

Lyall headed off for work at the Ministry and Beth started to wash the dishes.

“I’ll get those Beth,” said Remus coming over to do the washing up.

“Don’t worry it’s ok,” said Beth as she washed the breakfast things, “you go get some sleep.”

“Alright sweetheart, I’ll see you tonight.”

Beth went upstairs to get dressed, and pulled on a light blue floaty skirt and a white short sleeved blouse.

“I’ll see you tonight Gwen, look after Uncle Remus for me ok?”

“Meow,” nodded Guinevere settling into the quilt on top of the bed to get some sleep.

Beth skipped downstairs to the siting room and put some flu powder in the fire and put her head in like Remus had shown her.

“Bones Lodge,” said Beth clearly.

Her head was in the Bones family sitting room and Susan was sat on the sofa reading.

“Susan!” Beth called.

“Beth!” exclaimed Susan rushing over to the fire.

“Can I come round for the day?”

“I think so,” beamed Susan, “I’ll just go ask Mum.”

Susan got up from by the fire and came back a minute later.

“Mum said she’d be thrilled to have you,” said Susan kneeling down again.

Beth came through the fire properly and found herself in the Bones house.

“Hi Beth!” said Susan giving her a hug.

“Hi Sus,” said Beth returning the hug

“Hello dear,” said Mrs Bones coming into the sitting room.

Mrs Bones was tall and had light blonde hair, Susan had dark red hair like her father’s.

“How is Remus and Lyall today?”

“Grandpa’s fine, Uncle Remus is a bit tired.”

“Oh yes of course,” muttered Mrs Bones remembering the time of the month. 

Mrs bones had been a bit shocked when she had found out that Susan’s best friend’s guardian was a werewolf, but when she had actually met Remus he had seemed like a perfectly lovely person.

“What you two going to be getting up to today then?”

Beth and Susan ended up going to go play in the grounds. The Bones where a very old family and had a huge house with vast grounds, not as extensive or ostentatious as the Malfoys or the Lestranges though.

One of Beth and Susan’s favourite things to do was to re-enact scenes from their history lessons, pretending they were the characters.

Today Susan had been Helga Hufflepuff and Beth had been Rowena Ravenclaw. They had both braided crowns of wildflowers for their hair and gone on adventures together.

Towards the end of the day they were both sat on the edge of the river dipping their feet in to cool them.

“Sus,” muttered Beth pulling at a lock of her hair.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think Voldemort’s going to come after me?”

“I thought you killed him?” said Susan as she traced circles in the water of the river with her finger.

“No that was Quirrell,” she sighed, “Voldemort’s still out there.”

“I don’t know,” muttered Susan, “why do you ask?”

“I’ve just got a feeling that he’s not going to stop until one or the other of us in dead,”

“Well whatever happens, Ernie and I are going to be right behind you all the way.”

“Thanks Sus.”

“I should be getting home,” muttered Beth looking at her watch, it was already half past five, the sun would be setting in just a few hours.

Beth and Susan pulled their shoes and socks back on and headed back into the house.

“Hello Beth,” said Mr Bones who had just got back from the Ministry.

“Hello little Susie!” said Mr Bones giving his daughter a hug.

“You two had a good day?”

“Yes, we played in the flowers,” nodded Susan.

“I can see that!” chuckled Mr Bones, “from the fact that you’re both wearing them.”

“I need to get home,” said Beth, “Grandpa and Uncle Remus will be worrying about me.”

“It was lovely to see you dear,” said Mrs Bones giving her a hug.

“Bye Sus,” said Beth giving her one more hug as she headed over to the fire.

Beth flued back to the house where Remus and Lyall were both waiting for her in the sitting room.

“Hi Cariad!” said Lyall as she dusted herself off from the fireplace.

“Hi Grandpa!” she beamed giving him a hug.

“How was Susan?”

“Great as always, how was work?”

“Oh, you know the usual boring stuff, a couple of goblins came in with a petition about wanting to use wands that kind of thing.”

“How you feeling Remus?”

“Looking forward to tonight being over,” he sighed, this was the first time they were trying the Wolfsbane potion.

They had a quick dinner and then Lyall sent Beth upstairs.

“Go on Cariad, off you go, we’ll see you tomorrow ok?”

Beth gave them both a hug and rushed upstairs to take a bath and then go to bed.

She snuggled into bed and Guinevere patrolled the bedroom door as usual.

She woke up and something felt wrong, where was Gwen?

Maybe she was out chasing mice.

She looked around and saw that it was darker than usual there was no lights on.

She got out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown and grabbed her wand just in case.

She checked if Remus or Lyall where in their rooms but they were both empty. She creeped downstairs and looked around frantically for Remus or Lyall.

“Uncle Remus!” she called as she walked down the stairs.

“Grandpa!”

There was no answer and there didn’t seem to be anyone there.

Then Beth noticed that the trap door in the sitting room was slightly ajar

She knelt down and opened the trap door into the sitting room where she had to hold back a gasp of horror.

Lying at the bottom of the basement their eyes wide in shock lay Remus and Lyall. Lyall held his wand limply in his hand and Remus’ face was splattered in blood. They were both dead.

Beth felt a strong arm grip onto her shoulder.

“I told you freaks didn’t deserve to be loved,” spat Uncle Vernon as he span her around.

“Leave me alone,” she stammered, “you’re not allowed anywhere near me.”

“Uncle Remus is going to protect me.”

“Well last time I checked, Miss Potter,” said Voldemort with a full body coming from around the corner to talk to her, “Mr. Lupin is dead which means he cant protect you.”

“What’s going on,” she muttered.

“Well, the Lupin’s are dead,” smirked Voldemort.

“And you are coming back where you belong Freak,” said Vernon chuckling manically as she threw her into her cupboard and locked the door.

“No!!” she screamed, “let me out!!”

She woke up with a jerk and her body was shaking all over.

“Remus!” she called hoping it had all been a bad nightmare, “Remus! Grandpa!!!”

But there was no answer, this seemed too familiar to the dream.

She grabbed her wand and pulled on her dressing gown and ran down the stairs frantically. When she got downstairs, she found Lyall sat at the sofa filling in some paperwork for the Ministry and had a wolf lying at his feet.

“Grandpa!” she stammered holding her wand out defensively.

“You alright Cariad?” asked Lyall looking up at her, “another nightmare?”

Then Lyall looked at her properly and saw that she was ghostly white and was holding her wand out as if ready to attack.

“Beth are you alright sweetheart?” asked Lyall getting up from where he had been sat on the sofa.

He kneeled down and put his hands on her shoulders gently.

“What happened Beth?”

“Voldemort,” she stammered, “he killed you and Remus, and Uncle Vernon was there, I had to go live with him.”

“He told me that you had both died because Freaks didn’t deserve to be loved.”

Lyall gripped onto Beth’s shoulders a little tighter at the reminder of the Dursleys.

“He threw me in my cupboard, it was so dark, I screamed to be let out, but it didn’t work.”

“You’re ok now Cariad,” said Lyall giving her a hug.

Beth started to cry into him.

As she sobbed into Lyall she felt something nuzzling up against her.

She looked down and saw that a wolf with chocolate brown eyes was looking up at her and nuzzling against her.

“Remus?” she said looking into his eyes.

The wolf nodded at her.

Lyall watched nervously in case anything went wrong, his wand ready to defend Beth if he had to.

Beth curled up on the rug on the sitting room floor. Remus lay down next to her and Beth stroked him gently.

Eventually Beth lay down on the rug and snuggled into the wolf using him as a soft pillow.

When Beth woke up the next day she was lying on the bed in Remus’ room and snuggling into Remus like she had the wolf that night.

“Uncle Remus,” she whispered.

“Hmm?” muttered Remus who had been dozing on and off himself.

“Did the potion work?”

“Did I try and attack you last night?”

“No, you were very gentle and kind like you always are.”

“Dad said you had another nightmare last night?”

“Hmm,” she nodded, “Voldemort killed you both and then I had to go back to Dursleys.”

“Little one,” sighed Remus, “even if Grandpa or I did die, you’re not going to go back to the Dursleys.”

“Really?” she muttered looking up at him.

“Well both the Macmillan’s and the Bones’ have made it very clear that if anything should happen to either me or your Grandpa, that they would take good care of you.”

“You promise?”

“I promise,” he said smiling slightly and giving her a hug.


	2. There's A House Elf in My Room!!

Beth was woken up by something landing on her.

“Let me go back to sleep Gwen,” muttered Beth pulling herself further under the covers.

“Dobby does not know how Gwen is, could Gwen be the scary cat hissing at Dobby?”

Beth pulled herself out from under the cover in confusion.

“Who are you and what are you doing in my room?” screamed Beth staring at Dobby.

“I is Dobby, I is a house elf.”

“Remus!” she screamed, “Grandpa!!”

“What’s the problem Cariad?” asked Lyall who was halfway through pulling on a dressing gown.

“There’s a house elf in my room!” she said pointing at the said house elf who had just woken up.

“So there is,” said Lyall looking at the house elf with interest.

“Hello elf,” said Lyall nodding at the elf, “my name is Mr Lupin, can we help you?”

“Hello Mr Lupin,” said Dobby bowing to Lyall deeply, “I have come to talk to Miss Potter.”

Lyall raised his eyebrows as he looked from Dobby to Beth.

“He woke me up by jumping on the bed,” she stammered as Guinevere hopped onto the bed and into her arms.

“Dobby is sorry,” muttered Dobby, “but Dobby had to come early before making the breakfast.”

“What is it that you want Dobby?” asked Lyall who was fed up at being woken up five o’clock in the morning by a house elf on his day off.

“I has come to warn Miss Potter to not return to Hogwarts school this year, it is very dangerous.”

“Any particular dangers I should be warned about?”

“Dobby can’t say,” struggled Dobby reaching for a book to hit himself with.

“Ok Dobby,” said Lyall shaking his head, “thank you for your warning, go back to your master.”

Dobby gave a firm nod and clicked his fingers. He was gone from the room with a loud crack.

Lyall turned to head back to bed when he stopped in the doorway.

“Happy Birthday Cariad,” he smirked.

“What?” she muttered as she and Guinevere got back into bed.

“I said Happy Birthday!”

Beth snuggled back under her duvet for another couple of hours with Guinevere.

Once she had actually got some sleep without being woken up by excitable house elves, she got up.

It was a warm day so she got dressed in a pair of shorts and light yellow shirt. She brushed her hair into two small plaits and went down for breakfast.

“Good morning, and how is the birthday princess today?”

“Morning Grandpa,” she chuckled giving him a hug.

“How’d you sleep sweetheart, apart from the house elf jumping on you.”

“You heard about that did you?” said Beth raising her eyebrows.

“Happy Birthday princess,” said Lyall bringing over three plates of pancakes which had blueberries mixed into them.

“Are you going around to Susan’s today or Ernie’s?” asked Remus.

Remus and Lyall both had work today so most days Beth would spend at one of her two best friends’ houses.

“Susan’s,” nodded Beth, “Mrs Bones is taking us to the cinema.”

“Oh exciting!” said Lyall as he cleared the plates before getting ready for work.

“Don’t forget to take a jumper!” said Remus, “you know you get cold.”

“Yes Uncle Remus!” called Beth as she ran upstairs to fetch a jumper before floing over to the Bones’.

She got out of the fireplace at the Bones’ where Susan was waiting for her in a pair of muggle jeans and a jumper which was dark green to match her eyes.

“Happy Birthday Beth!” said Susan pulling her in for a huge hug.

“Thanks Sus,” she beamed.

“You excited to go to the cinema?”

“Yeah, I haven’t been before,” said Beth nodding enthusiastically.

“Haven’t been to the cinema?” said Susan raising her eyebrows, “but you were brought up by muggles!”

“Yeah I know, they used to take Dudley, but I haven’t been before.”

“Seriously?” asked Susan, “they used to go but leave you at home?”

“What made you think the Dursley’s were ever fair?”

“Fair enough,” laughed Susan.

“Hello there young Beth!” said Mr Bones coming into the sitting room in his robes for work.

“Good morning sir,” beamed Beth.

“I hear it’s somebodies birthday,” he whispered conspiratorially with his hands behind his back.

“Happy Birthday young lady,” said Mr Bones taking his hands from behind his back and passing her a small box.

“Thank you,” she beamed taking the box and opening it to find a silver chain with a daisy charm on the end.

“I didn’t know what to get you, but our little Susie’s always telling me that you like nature and flowers.”

“Its wonderful thank you,” said Beth earnestly.

“Richard,” said Amelia Bones coming into the sitting room, “we need to get a move on.”

“Merlin you’re right Amelia,” said Mr Bones looking at his watch.

“I’ll see you tonight princess,” said Mr Bones giving Susan a hug.

“Bye Daddy!” 

Mr Bones and Amelia walked over to the fire and headed to the Ministry where they both worked, Mr Bones as head of the department of Magical Transportation, and his sister Magical Law Enforcement.

“You two ready for the cinema?” asked Mrs Bones fetching her muggle coat.

“Yes Mummy,” said Susan running up to fetch her own coat.

“You doing anything nice for your birthday dear?” asked Mrs Bones as they walked through the muggle town to the cinema.

“I don’t know,” shrugged Beth, “I’m just happy to be alive after a few weeks ago.”

“I understand that completely,” said Mrs Bones, “but you don’t turn twelve every day.”

They went to the cinema and watched Robin Hood- A Prince of Thieves.

“So did you enjoy it?” asked Susan

“It was amazing!” enthused Beth.

“What would you like to do now?”

“What do you mean Mrs Bones?” asked Beth confused.

“Well it is your birthday dear,” she chuckled, “and I don’t have to take you home for five hours, what would you like to do?”

“Oh well I don’t know,” muttered Beth.

“Beth likes nature, and flowers,” said Susan, “could we go to a National Trust?”

“That is a perfect idea Susan, Lydford Gorge is close,” said Mrs Bones.

Susan and Beth both held on to her hands and Mrs Bones side apparated them to the National Trust park.

“There’s a beautiful waterfall,” said Susan beaming as they walked along the path, “it’s called the Whitelady Waterfall.”

Susan was right, it was beautiful.

“It’s the most wonderful thing I’ve ever seen,” breathed Beth as she watched the waterfall.

“Is this the best birthday you’re ever had yet?” asked Susan as they finished the walk

“No,” said Beth shaking her head, “my best birthday was last year, I’d only been with Remus and Grandpa a week and I’d just made friends with the Macmillan’s it was amazing.”

“Talking of Remus,” said Mrs Bones, “he’s going to be wondering where you are.”

Mrs Bones looked around to check for muggles before side apparating with the two girls to Lupin Cottage.

Beth waved goodbye to Susan and Mrs Bones and started to skip into the house.

When she got into the kitchen, there was nobody there.

“Remus!” she called, “Grandpa?”

“We’re in here Cariad!” said Lyall from the sitting room.

Beth went through to the sitting room and found not only Remus and Lyall, but all the Macmillan’s, and all the Bones including Amelia. Susan and Mrs Bones had snuck in the door behind her and crept through to the sitting room when she hadn’t been looking.

“Happy Birthday Beth!” said Tim rushing over to give her a hug.

“Thanks Tim,” said Beth hugging him back.

“But I’ve already had my birthday treat,” said Beth looking around confused at the sitting room which had been set up for a party.

“That was your birthday distraction,” explained Ernie, “we’ve been here setting up your birthday party all day.”

“Do we want presents or food first?” asked Remus.

“Um,” said Beth thinking for a moment, “food!”

“Your wish is our command birthday princess,” said Lyall, “but first, the birthday princess crown.”

Beth beamed as he placed a crown of wildflowers in her hair.

They all went out into the garden, where Remus and Mr Macmillan were busy manning the barbeque, they were having hamburgers which were delicious.

“Ok now can we open presents?” asked Tim.

“I should think so,” said Remus.

It was such a nice evening that they actually brought all the presents outside.

Beth sat down between Ernie and Susan as Remus and Lyall brought out all the presents.

“Ok,” said Lyall “who is going first?”

“Me!” said Tim reaching into the pile of presents and handing her a small parcel.

“I know you like Merlin,” said Tim as she opened the present.

It contained two chocolate frog cards, one of Merlin and the other Morgana.

“They’re perfect thanks Tim.”

Tim beamed smugly that his present had gone down well.

The Macmillan’s had bought her some history books on the second-year topics, the Medieval Assembly of European Wizards and the International Warlock Convention of 1289.

Ernie had got her some nice notebooks for her to make her notes in. Beth kept the best notes in the year and Ernie thought she might like some nicer notebooks.

Mr and Mrs Bones had got some books on herbology.

Susan’s Aunty Amelia passed Beth a box.

She pulled the lid off and found a daisy chain crown with a few buttercups threaded in.

“Susan told me that you like wildflowers,” said Amelia, “those flowers will never wilt and the crown will never fall apart.”

“Thank you its wonderful,” she beamed.

Susan bit her lip and passed Beth a heavy parcel.

Beth was surprised at the weight of the parcel and started to pull of the paper.

She found a large book with the title on the cover, Flora and Fauna of Britain and Ireland.

She opened the book and found that it detailed all the different wild creatures and flowers in the British Isles.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it Sus,” chuckled Beth giving her a huge hug, “it’s perfect.”

Susan blushed slightly as Beth hugged her.

Then came the presents from Remus and Lyall. Remus had bought her books including the other seven Anne of Green Gables books and Pride and Prejudice. Lyall had given her art supplies including a canvas that could fold up to a much smaller size than it should do and a new box of water colour paints.

Remus had also given Beth a Walkman and a set of headphones.

“You mum was a muggle, and love muggle music, so these are some of her favourite artists.”

Beth flicked through the tapes and found The Seekers, Abba and The Beatles.

“And now for pudding,” beamed Lyall.

Mrs Macmillan went inside with Remus and Lyall to go and get the pudding.

“Are we having cake?” asked Tim.

“We’re having better than cake,” chuckled Lyall, “we’re having ice cream!”

They had bought ten large cartons of different flavours of ice cream and all sorts of different toppings, chocolate sauce, raspberry sauce, coloured sprinkles, chocolate sprinkles, gummy bears, chopped strawberries, even popping candy. Instead of having birthday cake, they were having an ice cream bar.

Beth’s eyes nearly popped out.

“I told you to save the ice cream for after the presents,” nodded Lyall chuckling.

“Dive in sweetheart,” beamed Remus passing her a large bowl.

Beth had a huge bowl of raspberry ripple ice cream with raspberry sauce and popping candy on top.

After she had another three bowls of ice cream they headed back inside, and Susan helped Beth pick out a film to watch.

“We should watch this one,” said Susan picking out a new video Beauty and the Beast, “she looks like you.”

“Yeah and he looks like Ernie!” said Tim pointing at the cover of the box.

Beth had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing as Remus loaded the video into the television.

Beth and Susan settled into a large armchair together as the film started.

About fifteen minutes in, the Beast appeared on screen for the first time.

“I told you Ernie was in this film!” shouted Tim pointing at the screen.

“Tim don’t be so horrible!” said Mrs Macmillan as Mr Macmillan tried to stop himself from laughing.

“At least I turned into a handsome prince in the end,” beamed Ernie as the film ended.

“See,” said Amelia, “even young Ernie admits he was the Beast.”

Not long after that everyone headed home.

Beth headed up to bed where Guinevere had been keeping the bed warm for her. Guinevere was lying on top of the quilt waiting for her patiently.

“Good night Queen Gwen,” said Beth getting into bed.

Gwendoline nodded and get off the bed to patrol the bedroom door in case anyone wanted to hurt her beloved mistress.


	3. New Friends and Old Friends

One Saturday morning, Beth was sat at the breakfast table dipping a piece of toast into a boiled egg.

It was a dull grizzly day, Wales never had the best weather in the world but today it was even worse, the wind was blowing furiously, and the rain was chucking it down.

“What do you want to do today sweetheart?” 

“Well,” she sighed, “I was going to go out to do some drawing, but I can’t.”

“Maybe I’ll start one of new History books.”

“Good idea Cariad,” beamed Lyall as Remus started to wash up the plates.

Beth started to head upstairs to get dressed. It was a cold day, so she pulled on a pair of jeans and her favourite jumper which was mustard yellow and super warm.

“Beth!” Remus called up the stairs.

“Yes?” she yelled over the stairs.

“The booklists have arrived; we’re going to have to hit Diagon.”

Beth rushed down the stairs two at a time, it was already August, term started in three weeks and she couldn’t wait to get back to school.

She opened the letter and found her new booklist for the next term.

“Grandpa,” stammered Beth as she scanned the list, “didn’t you tell me that Gilderoy Lockhart was a buffoon whose books were a pack of lies?”

“That I did Cariad,” said Lyall as he got out the cloaks.

“Then why does this booklist ask me to buy all his books?”

Lyall took the list from Beth and read it over.

“Standard Book of Spells Grade Two,” he muttered, “and Gilderoy Lockhart’s set works.”

“Is it just me or this teacher probably an idiot?”

“Whoever they are can’t be worse than Quirrell,” said Remus shaking his head, “he had Voldemort on the back of his head.”

“I hope they’re not worse that Quirrell,” muttered Beth doing up her school cloak over her jumper and jeans.

“Do you need anything over than the books?”

“Just potions ingredients, maybe some more quills and ink.”

“We need to hit the bank as well whilst we’re there,” said Lyall.

They all did up their cloaks and headed over to the fireplace.

Beth took a pinch of Flo Powder from the flowerpot.

“Diagon Alley!” she called dropping the powder into the fire.

She spun away from the house and found herself in the Leaky Cauldron. She waited patiently for Remus and Lyall to arrive.

“Right bank first,” said Lyall.

“I don’t like those carts,” sighed Beth, “they make me feel queasy.”

“I know what you mean poppet,” said Remus, “they are a little bit fast, but I don’t want to leave you on your own.”

They walked into the bank and found a muggle born family lining up nervously behind the exchange counter to change their pounds into galleons so they could pay for their daughter’s school supplies.

“Hi Beth!” waved Hermione enthusiastically.

“Um hi,” muttered Beth pulling at the end of her plait.

Hermione and Beth hadn’t come off to the best of starts last year, it wasn’t that Beth didn’t like Hermione, it was just that Ernie and Justin had found it a bit creepy when Hermione had run up and down the corridors demanding to know where Elizabeth Potter was before they were even sorted.

“Mum, Dad, this is Beth Potter,” said Hermione, “she’s in the same year as me.”

“Hello Beth,” said Mrs Granger.

“This wouldn’t be the Beth that beat our Hermione in the History exam?” asked Mr Granger laughing.

“I’m afraid so,” giggled Beth.

“Mr and Mrs Granger,” said Remus, “do you mind if we live Beth with you, we need to go down to her vault, but she doesn’t like the carts.”

“No problem,” said Mrs Granger.

Remus and Lyall went off to go and get some money out of Beth’s vault and left Beth with the Granger’s.

“Beth,” said Hermione slowly as her parents lined up to change their pounds, “I’m sorry if we didn’t get off to the best start last year.”

“Um that’s ok,” shrugged Beth.

“It was just so exciting learning about the magical world, I might have been a bit full on, I mean you know, you’re a hero!”

Beth bit her lip slightly; she didn’t want to be friends with someone just because of something she had done when she was only fifteen months old.

“Anyway,” said Hermione, “could we start again?”

Beth nodded beaming.

“Quick question,” said Hermione, “how did all the Hufflepuffs do so well in the History exam?”

“Are you trying to say that Hufflepuff’s aren’t bright?” asked Beth raising her eyebrows.

“Oh no no,” stammered Hermione, “I was just curious, in my History class I’m the only one who actually pays attention.”

“Well to be honest Hermione, same here,” said Beth, “but I have very detailed notes, which my housemates borrowed.”

“Fair enough, but I’m still confused, it’s a deadly dull subject, how did you make it interesting?”

“Well it’s just stories,” shrugged Beth, “everyone likes stories.”

“You’ve got a point there,” chuckled Hermione.

“You two girls alright?” asked Mrs Granger as they finished changing over their money.

Hermione nodded.

“What do we need today?” asked Mr Granger.

“Um quills, ink, parchment, potions ingredients and of course books.”

“Oh we need the same stuff,” said Beth.

“Well if we met for your father to get back Beth, we can all go together,” said Mr Granger.

“Um Remus isn’t my father,” she mumbled staring down at her shoes.

“Beth’s parents are dead Dad,” explained Hermione.

“Oh, that’s such a shame,” said Mrs Granger putting her hands on Beth’s shoulders, “are you alright?”

“Hmm,” muttered Beth, “I don’t really remember them.”

“So, who do you live with then?” asked Mr Granger.

“Uncle Remus and Grandpa Lyall,” Beth explained, “Remus was friends with my parents and he’s my godfather.”

“That’s nice,” said Mrs Granger.

“Everything alright Cariad?” asked Lyall coming back from the vault with a bag of money they had just gotten out of the vault.

He passed the pouch of galleons.

“I’m fine Grandpa.”

“Let’s hit the shops then,” said Mr Granger.

They went to buy the quills, ink and parchment first.

As Beth and Hermione got the supplies, they needed Mr and Mrs Granger looked at the quills in interest.

“I still find it strange how they use these instead of pens,” muttered Mr Granger picking up one of the quills.

Then they went to the apothecary after that and got all the potions supplies, and then they finally went to the bookshop.

“Why is it so crowded in here?” asked Hermione as they all pushed their way to the front of the crowd.

At the front of the crowd there was a large family of redheads.

“Hi Ron,” said Hermione, “see we’ve found you at last.”

“Oh hey Hermione,” said Ron.

“Dad, these are Hermione’s parents Mr and Mrs Granger.”

“But you’re muggles!” exclaimed Mr Weasley.

Ron shook his head as his Dad started asking questions about rubber ducks and light bulbs.

“Any idea what’s going on here?” asked Remus as he pushed his way to the front of the crowd.

“Remus?” asked Arthur turning around to face him.

“Arthur?” asked Remus slightly confused.

“It is you,” chuckled Arthur, “what are you doing here?”

“Well we’re getting Beth’s school things.”

“That can’t be Elizabeth Potter!”

“I’m afraid so yes,” chuckled Remus, “she’s my goddaughter.”

“I haven’t seen you since the war days, what you been up to other than bringing up young Beth?” asked Arthur.

“I’ve got a tutoring job,” he explained.

“Well me and Molly have been busy as you can see,” chuckled Arthur.

“That is a lot of red heads,” agreed Lyall.

“And there’s some not even here,” said Ron, “Bill and Charlie are in Egypt and Romania.”

“Molly!” said Arthur calling over to his wife who was fussing over a young girl with red hair who had a battered cauldron.

“Yes dear?” asked Molly looking up.

“You remember Remus Lupin?”

“How could I forget Remus,” she chuckled coming over to give him a hug, “I still remember how good you used to be at babysitting Fred and George, they wouldn’t behave for anyone else. I still don’t know how you did that!”

“Practise,” laughed Remus, “they were just a younger version of James and Sirius.”

“Did somebody say our names?” asked Fred turning his head around.

“You heard from little Elizabeth recently?” asked Molly.

“She’s right here,” said Lyall, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“That can’t be little Elizabeth,” said Molly shaking her head, “the last time I saw you, you were just a baby.”

“She’s in the same year as me Mum,” groaned Ron, “I’ve told you that!”

“Can anyone explain why its quite so crowded in here?” asked Mrs Granger.

“Gilderoy Lockhart is doing a signing today,” said Molly beaming as she touched up her hair.

“Oh Merlin,” muttered Lyall, “can’t we come back another day Remi?”

“We’re already here Dad, we might as well just get the books.”

At this moment there was a round of applause as Lockhart came to the front of the crowd. The Lupins, Weasleys and Grangers were standing at the front of the crowd in the crowded bookshop and could see him clearly, every last sparkling tooth.

Beth had had a haircut a few weeks ago and had decided to get rid of her fringe. She didn’t need to hide her fringe anymore; her scar nothing to be ashamed of.

Beth was so shocked by the sudden appearance of the man in the fuchsia robes and glistening robes, that she didn’t notice the photographer pushing his way through the crowd until he knocked her over, right into a display of books.

The books toppled over and Beth fell onto them, she bit her lip to stop herself from crying out in pain.

“You ok Cariad?” asked Lyall helping her off the floor

“Hmm,” she muttered as she brushed herself off.

Lyall and Remus started to pick the books back up.

“It can’t be Elizabeth Potter!” said Lockhart astounded as Beth got back off the floor.

Lockhart walked over and grabbed Beth firmly by the shoulders, before Remus or Lyall could do anything about it she had been dragged in front of the whole bookshop.

Beth was terrified, this man wouldn’t let go of her and was dragging her in front of a huge crowd.

“Nice big smile Elizabeth, together you and I can make the front page.”

There was a bright flash of a camera which made Beth blink in shock.

Elizabeth looked around frantically, Lyall was still trying to put the books back to normal but Remus’ face had gone white. His eyes were full of the rage she usually associated with him thinking about the Dursleys.

“Ladies and Gentlemen what an opportune moment this is! I have an announcement to make!” Lockhart announced still grinning.

Beth tried to say something, she just wanted this man to get off of her, he was gripping her shoulders so tightly he was hurting her. All she wanted to do was to run back to Remus.

“When young Elizabeth came into this bookshop to buy my autobiography Magical Me, which I will be happy to give them both free of charge!” there was a round of applause.

Remus had managed to get Lyall’s attention and Lyall was glaring at Lockhart his lip quivering.

“They had no idea that they and their school fellows would soon be receiving the real magical me, I am going to be taking the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts this year!”

There was another round of applause, Molly was extremely enthusiastic, and her eyes were full of tears of joy. 

Remus and Lyall were now fuming, they were going to trust this man who was touching their little Beth and not letting her go, even though she was clearly upset.

Next thing she was being handed an entire collect works of Lockhart free of charge, and only then did he let her go.

She rushed over in relief, dropped the books in Ginny’s cauldron and ran over to Remus’ arms.

“You ok little one?” asked Remus as he held her close.

“Hmmm,” she muttered.

“I can’t believe they’re going to let that idiot teach,” scowled Lyall as he picked up a set of Lockhart’s collect works and went to go pay for them.

“I’m going to go give that man a piece of my mind,” muttered Remus as Beth stopped crying.

“I’m coming with you,” said Lyall smiling slightly.

“Beth, we’ll see you outside ok?” asked Remus putting his hands on her shoulders.

“Am I in trouble?” she asked seeing the fire had returned to his eyes

“You’re not,” said Remus, “but somebody else is.”

Beth, Hermione, Ginny and Ron started to head for the exit, Ginny and Ron heaving Ginny’s full cauldron between them.

“You sure you’re ok with me having your books?” asked Ginny.

“Of course,” said Beth, “besides you guys still have to get four sets.”

“It is slightly ridiculous,” said Ron.

“I think he’s wonderful,” said Hermione.

“Just because he’s famous and handsome doesn’t mean he’s a good person Hermione.”

They nearly reached the exit when their path was blocked.

“Hello Weasley, Granger,” said Draco.

“What are you doing in a bookshop Weasley?” said Draco, “your parents will probably starve for a month to pay for all those books.”

“Leave them alone Draco,” sighed Beth trying to push past him, all she wanted right now was to get outside.

“Oh Potter,” drawled Draco, “you friends with Granger and Weasley? I can hardly be surprised though you’re already friends with bloodtraitors and mudbloods so there’s no change there.”

“Look Malfoy,” seethed Ron, “just get out of the way!”

At this moment however, Draco’s father arrived on the scene.

“What do we have here,” sneered Lucius Malfoy, “red hair, tatty second-hand books,” said Malfoy picking up a few of Ginny’s books, “you must be the Weasley’s!”

Fred and George who were standing behind them scowled at Mr Malfoy.

“Would you mind getting out of the way please sir?” asked Hermione.

“You must be Miss Granger,” smirked Mr Malfoy, “your parents are muggles, aren’t they?”

“What’s it to you if they are?” said Hermione holding her head proudly

“And you of course,” said Mr Malfoy his eyes scanning Beth’s forehead, “are Miss Potter.”

Beth gulped as Mr Malfoy leaned in close menacingly and traced the scar on her forehead with his finger.

“Come on kids let’s get out of here, this is chaos,” Arthur had come to the rescue followed by Percy Molly and the Granger’s.

“Ah Weasley,” breathed Mr Malfoy backing away from Beth his eyes still full of menace.

“Beth,” said Arthur still glaring at Mr Malfoy, “has this man been disturbing you?”

Beth bit her lip slightly and nodded as she cowered against a bookshelf trying to get as far away from Mr Malfoy as possible.

“If you wouldn’t mind getting out of the way Lucius,” said Arthur in the calmest and politest tone he could manage.

Mr Malfoy smirked slightly and stood out of the way with an exaggerated bow.

Arthur glared at him as they all left the bookshop, if Beth hadn’t been so scared that usually would have been a full-on fight.

“You ok dear?” asked Mrs Weasley as they finally left the shop.

“I don’t like people touching me,” muttered Beth cowering against the wall, “it scares me.”

“You’ve got to admit,” said Percy raising his eyebrows slightly, “Mr Malfoy is kind of creepy.”

“Kind of?” said Fred.

“That man is terrifying!” agreed George.

The Grangers headed home with Hermione and Beth waited outside the bookshop for Remus and Lyall.

Beth was still cowering against the wall when Remus and Lyall came out, Lockhart had been bad enough with the death grip on her shoulders where he wouldn’t let go, but Malfoy had been just plain creepy.

“Beth are you ok sweetheart?” asked Remus coming over to her putting his hands on her shoulders.

Beth shook her head frantically as Remus held her close.

“It’s ok sweetheart,” sighed Remus as she cried into him.

“What happened Arthur?” asked Lyall.

“Lucius Malfoy happened,” said Arthur.

“She was terrified,” said Ginny.

“I mean that guy is scary, but Beth was literally terrified.”

“Did he touch her?” growled Lyall.

“Um yeah,” stammered Ron slightly confused, “he leaned in close and traced the scar on her forehead.”

“That man touched my little girl!” said Remus his eyes full of rage again.

“She’s fine Remus,” said Arthur calmly, “she’s not hurt.”

“I think we should get you lot a drink,” said Arthur.

They all ended up going back to the Leaky Cauldron and sat down at a table. Remus was still holding Beth close and Beth hadn’t stopped crying yet and was shaking

“Lyall,” said Mr Weasley as he came over with the drinks, “is everything alright?”

“Yes Arthur,” sighed Lyall, “everything’s fine now.”

“Then why is Beth crying?” asked Ginny.

“All she said is that she didn’t like being touched,” said Molly who was clearly distressed that Beth was so upset.

“Beth was physically abused by her Uncle before she came to live with us,” sighed Remus who had his arm around Beth as she slowly stopped shaking and crying.

“I didn’t even know James had any siblings,” said Arthur raising his eyebrows.

“No, it was Lily’s sister Petunia,” explained Remus, “and her husband Vernon.”

“They were muggles, and they were trying to beat the Freak out of her,” said Lyall through gritted teeth.

Fred and George’s eyes popped, and Percy dropped the glass he had been holding which shattered.

“You can’t be serious?” whispered Arthur as Mrs Weasley clutched onto Ron and Ginny who were sitting closest to her. 

Why would anyone hurt little children, especially their own family!

“Do you really think that we would make something like that up?” asked Lyall.

“Are you feeling better now?” asked Remus as she stopped crying.

“A bit,” she muttered as she snuggled in closer.

“Do you want to take her home Remi?”

Remus nodded and got up from the table.

Lyall reached in his pocket for some money to pay for all the drinks.

“No Lyall,” said Arthur shaking his head, “this is my treat.”

Lyall pulled out a couple of galleons and put them on the table.

“You looked after our little Beth earlier,” said Lyall, “that’s more than worth a few drinks.”

They all floed back to the cottage but Beth was still a bit upset. She had already been slightly freaked out by Lockhart, but Malfoy had just made it ten times worse.

“Tell you what Beth,” said Remus as they got back into the house, “why don’t you go get into your pyjamas and then I can read to you?”

Beth nodded slightly and headed upstairs to go and get changed.

“What do you want to read?”

Beth passed him Lily’s copy of Little Women.

Remus tucked her in and then sat down on the bed next to her and read to her. Beth fell asleep within a few chapters as she had had such a long day.

As Remus put the book away Guinevere appeared in the bedroom.

“You know what to do Queen Gwen,” said Remus, “protect your mistress.”

Guinevere nodded and started to patrol the doorway to Beth’s room, nobody was going to disturb her beloved mistress whilst she slept.


	4. In Which Beth Learns About the Marauders

Two weeks later the Weasleys were visiting. After meeting up again in Diagon Alley a fortnight ago then they had gone round to the Weasley’s several times, but today they were coming round to visit them.

It was a nice day so Lyall and Beth were preparing a picnic in the kitchen for everyone, they had three different kinds of sandwiches, homemade sausage rolls, and salad. They also had fruit salad and ice cream that Lyall had put a freezing charm on so it wouldn’t defrost on the hot day.

At twelve o’clock exactly, the Weasleys arrived via the flo.

“Hi Beth,” said Ginny giving Beth a hug as she arrived.

Ginny had become very good friends with Beth over the last few weeks. 

Beth had also become friends with Ron and Hermione. She was looking forward to going back to school in a week she missed all her friends, not just Ernie and Susan, but Neville, Justin, Zach, Artie and Hannah as well.

“Have you got everything packed Lyall?” asked Molly as she came into the kitchen.

“You bet,” beamed Lyall.

Fred and George carried the heavy picnic basket between them, and they all climbed up the hill outside the house.

“These are my friends the sheep,” said Beth stoking one of the sheep.

“Do they have any names?” asked Ginny.

“No,” shrugged Beth, “they belong to the farmer, they’re just my friends.”

Molly helped Remus to spread the picnic basket over the grass.

They all settled into the grass and ate far too much.

After lunch Fred, George, Remus, Arthur, Lyall and Ron went off to go play.

Remus and Lyall were trying to teach them all how to play rugby. Arthur and Remus were on a team with Ron, and Fred and George where on a team with Lyall.

Percy was reading a book lying down on the blanket.

Beth and Ginny were lying in the grass cloud gazing and chatting. Molly was sat in the grass next to them.

“Beth,” said Ginny as she stared up at the clouds, “what house are you in?”

“I’m a Hufflepuff,” said Beth.

“Really?” said Ginny interestedly, “all my family are Gryffindors.”

“Well so are mine,” said Beth shrugging, “Mum and Dad were Gryffindors, and so were Uncle Remus, Peter and Sirius.”

Beth noticed that Molly’s head jerked slightly at the sound of Sirius’ name being casually mentioned.

“But Remus was a Gryffindor even though Lyall was a Ravenclaw and his mum was a muggle.”

“So,” muttered Ginny, “even though all my family are Gryffindors, I don’t have to be?”

“Spot on,” nodded Beth.

“Mum, does it matter if I’m not a Gryffindor?”

“Of course, not Ginny,” said Molly giving Ginny a hug.

“But if you’re made a Slytherin,” said Percy turning a page of his book, “Fred and George will never talk to you again.”

“He’s kidding,” said Ginny laughing nervously, “right?”

“Possibly not never talk to you again,” said Molly laughing, “but they might insist on a resorting.”

“Mrs Weasley,” said Beth propping herself up on her elbows, “you knew Mum, Dad and Uncle Remus when they were young right?”

“Arthur and I weren’t as involved in the Order as your parents or Remus, we had so many children, but we did used to help on the occasional mission.”

“Did you also know Uncle Peter and Uncle Sirius then?”

Molly looked slightly shocked again and Percy looked up from his book in a look of confusion.

“Why do you ask dear?” stammered Molly.

“Well,” shrugged Beth, “because Uncle Remus doesn’t really talk about them much, unless he’s talking about Dad. All I know is that Peter is dead and that he isn’t friends with Sirius anymore.”

“Well that’s the understatement of the year,” muttered Percy, as he turned another page.

Molly snapped her head around and glared at Percy.

Percy looked up at his mother for a moment and went back to his book.

“Maybe you should talk to your Uncle Remus about this dear,” said Molly nervously, “I don’t think I’m the best person to talk to about this.”

“Ok,” said Beth cheerfully before going back to cloud gazing with Ginny.

“She’s going to have to find out at some point Mum,” whispered Percy to Molly as Ginny discussed whether she wanted to be a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff.

“I know that Percy,” whispered Molly, “but I’m not the right person.”

“Hey girls!” called Remus, “do you want to play?”

“Sure!” said Ginny jumping up, “come on Beth it could be fun!”

“Girls can’t play rugby!” protested Ron.

“Oh, can’t they?” asked Lyall.

A few hours later, it was getting late and they all headed back to the house.

They all had dinner in the garden before the Weasleys headed home. As they finished dinner, there were clouds on the horizon and there was a slight rumbling of thunder.

The Weasley children all floed home but Mrs Weasley stayed to talk to Remus for a minute. Beth was getting ready for bed, when she realised, she had left her sketchbook downstairs and ran downstairs to find it.

She heard a muttered conversation from the sitting room and was about to go back up to her room when she heard her name mentioned.

“She’s asking questions Remus,” whispered Molly, “she deserves to know!”

“How am I supposed to tell her that!” whispered Remus who was clearly upset.

“Molly is right Remi,” said Lyall, “she needs to know.”

There was silence for a moment.

“Remus, how’d you prefer her to find out, from you or from looking it up. She’s a curious girl Remus, you know she’ll look it up if we don’t tell her soon enough.”

Beth heard an audible sigh from downstairs.

“I should get going thank you again for having us,” said Molly before leaving via the flo.

“I should go check on her,” said Remus getting up from the sofa, “we’ll tell her another time.”

He reached the staircase and found Beth sitting on top of the stairs who had tears running down her cheeks.

“Beth,” he sighed, “how much did you hear?”

“Enough to know you’re all keeping something from me,” she sobbed.

Remus took a deep breath and sat down on the stairs next to her.

“I think I’ve got some explaining to do,” said Remus running his fingers through his hair.

“Come here,” he sighed holding his arms open for her.

He picked her up and carried her down to the sitting room by the fire as the rain started to chuck down outside.

“I’m afraid it’s a bit of a long story,” sighed Remus, “but there is a reason we hadn’t told you yet.”

“I wanted to tell you earlier,” said Lyall, “but it’s Remus’ decision.”

Beth curled up in front of the fire in her dressing gown and Remus sat down next to her.

“Here goes nothing,” he muttered.

“This story starts I suppose when I was four years old,” said Remus.

“There was a werewolf, called Fenrir Greyback,” said Lyall grimacing. He always felt guilty for his part in this story.

“When Remus was four years old, I was working in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures as I do now, and I arrested Greyback as he was dangerous and turning young children.”

“The ministry however,” sighed Lyall, “thought he was a muggle tramp and let him go free.”

Remus shuddered slightly even though he was sat next to the fire.

“A few nights later it was the full moon. Greyback was angry at me for arresting me, he wanted revenge. He didn’t want to turn me though, we wanted to hurt my son.”

“He snuck into the cottage one night. Remus’ bedroom window was open as it was a hot Summer, and Greyback got in through the window.”

“Hope and I heard a screaming from Remus’ room, but by the time I got there with my wand, Greyback was already halfway back out through the window and Remus had been bitten. I was lucky he hadn’t died.”

“I still have nightmares about it,” muttered Remus staring into the flames.

Beth moved closer to Remus by the fire and he pulled her in close.

“Why are you telling me this?” asked Beth.

“I already know you’re a werewolf.”

“Yeah we know,” said Lyall, “but it’s important.”

“When I reached eleven, I had never been to school and never had any friends.”

“Like me?”

“Yeah like you,” said Remus, “Professor Dumbledore told me I could go to Hogwarts and that it would be safe, so I was sent to school.”

“I was sorted into Gryffindor and there were three other boys in my house, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black.”

Beth nodded slightly and pulled her dressing gown on closer as he continued the tale.

“I tried to keep my lycanthropy a secret from my new friends. I used to try and tell them I was going home to visit my sick mother.”

“But James and Sirius were never stupid,” said Remus smiling reminiscently.

“By the end of our first year, they told me that they knew I was a werewolf. They started trying to find a way to help me with my transformation, Wolfsbane potion hadn’t been invented so full moons were a nightmare.”

“So what did you do?”

“They became animagi,” said Remus beaming, “they could turn into animals at will.”

“Like Professor McGonagall?” she asked.

“Yes sweetheart,” said Remus, “James was a stag, Sirius was a big black dog, and Peter was a rat.”

“How did that help you though?”

“Well,” said Remus, “when they were animals, I couldn’t turn them, and they used to keep my company during the full moons. We were a group of rule breakers, we used to spend the full moon exploring the forbidden forest.”

“We called ourselves the Marauders, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.”

“Which one was which?”

“I was Moony,” said Remus.

“Because you used to howl at the moon!”

“Exactly Cariad!” chuckled Lyall.

“Peter was Wormtail, Sirius was Padfoot and James was Prongs.”

“Cool,” said Beth.

“It was pretty cool yeah,” nodded Remus.

“Well as we got towards the end of our Hogwarts education Voldemort was getting stronger and stronger. We knew that when we all got to the end of our education, we were going to join Dumbledore and fight him.”

“What about Mum?” asked Beth.

“You haven’t mentioned her much yet.”

Lyall smirked.

“James had a crush on her since first year, they got together in seventh year and got married and had you soon afterwards,” explained Remus laughing slightly.

“Did you ever have a girlfriend?”

“Um no,” muttered Remus biting his lip slightly, “I wasn’t into girls.”

“What about a boyfriend then?”

Lyall snorted again at her abrupt question.

“Um yeah actually I did,” nodded Remus, “Sirius was my boyfriend, from late in our sixth year.”

“Oh cool,” said Beth, “so if he was your boyfriend why don’t you talk about him? Did you have a bad break up?”

“Have patience young Cariad,” said Lyall, “it’s a long story.”

“So we all finished school, Lily and James got married and moved in together, Sirius and I got a flat together. We all joined the Order of the Phoenix to help fight Voldemort and the deatheaters.”

“What did you used to do?”

“Well, my main job was spying on the werewolves and trying to get them to join our side rather than Voldemort’s like Greyback.”

“Ok,” she nodded.

“This was the Summer of 1978, in the Summer of 1979 James and Lily got married, a year after that you were born.”

“I was made your godfather, which was one of the proudest days of my life,” he beamed as he kissed her on the head, and she stared into the fire.

“Wasn’t Sirius Dads best friend?”

“Yes, but Sirius was going to be the first son’s godfather.”

“Ok,” she nodded.

Remus took a deep breath and tried to hold back his tears.

“In October of 1981, I was up in Northumberland living with a colony of werewolves. I was on a mission for the Order, trying to stop them from joining Greyback’s werewolf army.”

“The last time I saw Lily and James and Peter was on the 5th of October 1981, I was home for a couple of days and came round to Godric’s Hollow to see my friends and you. The last time I saw Sirius was on the 6th of October, we were living in a flat together and spent one last night together before I had to go back to Northumbria, little did I know that this was the last time I would see any of my friends.”

“Before we continue this story,” said Remus, “I need to explain to you about the Fidelius Charm. It is placed on a house and hides your house from everyone you don’t want to find you. Lily and James knew that Voldemort was after them. Dumbledore placed the charm on the Potter house and Sirius was made the secret keeper.”

Beth nodded that she understood.

“On the 1st of November my mission was over, I left the colony and apparated back to the flat. I was confused when I got there, the flat was empty, but it looked like Sirius had only been there a few hours before, I didn’t feel like there was anything wrong.”

“That’s when I went to Godric’s Hollow,” he sighed tears coming to his cheeks, “it was a ruin, the house was half blown up, Lily and James where nowhere to be seen, I started to try and search through the rubble of the house to find you.”

“I was on my hands and knees scrambling through the rubble trying to find you when Dad came.”

“That must have been horrible for you!” said Beth giving him a hug.

“I knew that Remus was leaving the colony that day and had just finished checking his flat,” said Lyall who was also crying, “Dumbledore had sent me a message that the Potters had died but that you had lived.”

“I calmed him down by telling Remus that you were safe and alive and took him home.”

“I was still worried about Peter and Sirius,” said Remus who was clinging onto his little Beth for dear life, “Peter was one of my best friends, Sirius was my boyfriend, our two best friends were dead and there was nothing I could do about it.”

“I can’t imagine how terrible that must have been for you,” sobbed Beth.

“It gets worse,” sighed Lyall.

“How could this get worse!”

“The next day,” sighed Lyall, “we were visited by Alastair Moody, he was an auror who worked in the Order with us.”

“You know about the fidelius charm, right?”

“Yeah,” nodded Beth.

“Well,” sighed Lyall, “the only way Voldemort could have found out where you were all hiding was if Sirius told him.”

“No!” stammered Beth.

“James was his best friend!”

“Well it turned out he was a spy for Voldemort,” growled Lyall his eyes full of age.

“This story’s not over is it,” muttered Beth pulling at her dressing gown cord.

“No sweetheart it’s not,” said Remus who was clinging onto had tears running down his face.

“Moody came to tell us that they had just found Sirius and Peter,” said Lyall slowly trying to keep calm.

“According to the witnesses, Peter had tracked Sirius down who had been on the run for two days. Sirius was worried that Peter or Remus would be angry at him for betraying Lily and James.”

“Peter accused him of betraying Lily and James to Voldemort and pointing his wand at Sirius, but Sirius was one step ahead of him.”

“By the time that Moody and the auror’s got there, Sirius had blown up the street, there was twelve dead muggles, and all they could find of Peter was his finger.”

“He blew up Peter,” Beth stammered, “and killed twelve muggles!”

Lyall nodded firmly, a look of loathing on his face.

“So this is when I was sent to the Dursleys?” asked Beth.

“Why didn’t you go look for me?”

“I lost my four best friends in the world in twenty four hours,” sighed Remus who was still crying, “Lily, James and Peter were all dead, and my boyfriend Sirius, the man I had trusted most in the world had betrayed two of them and killed the last.”

“I was in a bad place, I was depressed, if it hadn’t been for Mum and Dad, I wouldn’t have pulled through at all. Albus came around a few days after everything happened and told us that you were safe and well protected and loved.”

“We believed him and left you were you were thinking you were happy,” said Lyall nodding solemnly, “if we had thought for even one second you weren’t happy, or you were getting hurt we would have come to get you without a seconds thought.”

“Just when I started to feel better, in March 1982, six months after everyone had died, Mum got sick.”

“What?”

“She had cancer Cariad,” sighed Lyall, “she was very sick for a year, and died a year later. Remus looked after her the whole time until she eventually died.”

“And that’s about it,” said Lyall with a hint of finality, “any questions Beth?”

Beth was a bit shocked with all the news she had just been given in such a short time frame.

“Uncle Remus,” she muttered, she was still sitting on Remus’ lap by the fire.

“Yes sweetheart,” said Remus stroking her hair.

“You said you haven’t seen Sirius in nearly eleven years, where is he?”

“He’s in Azkaban,” said Remus, “it’s a wizard prison.”

“And he can’t get out?” 

“No Cariad,” said Lyall shaking his head, “he can’t get out.”

“You’re safe here little one,” said Remus.

“Just one more question.”

“I’m surprised you don’t have any more than one,” said Lyall chuckled slightly.

“You said that Sirius was still your boyfriend when you last saw him, in that case you never actually officially broke up did you?”

“No,” muttered Remus biting his lip, “but he betrayed our best friends and killed the last. He wanted you dead too, I think it’s safe to say we broke up whether without actually saying it.”

“Fair enough,” muttered Beth.

“Now come on sweetheart,” said Remus getting up, “it’s nearly ten o’clock, time for bed.”

Remus picked her up and carried her up to bed.

“You ok little one?” he asked as he tucked her in.

“Yeah,” she muttered as she snuggled in.

Remus lit a candle on her bedside table, if any night was a night for nightmares, it was tonight.

“Remus!” she called.

“Yes sweetheart?”

“I understand why you didn’t tell me earlier,” she said as she got comfy, “but I also understood why I needed to know.”

“I was always going to tell you,” sighed Remus, “its just its difficult for me to talk about, and your parents being murdered was bad enough, without it being due to a betrayal of a best friend.”

“Night Remus,” muttered Beth as he kissed her on the forehead.

“Night Beth,” he whispered.

Remus left the room and Guinevere took over her nightly patrol duty.


	5. Get Back to Hogwarts

“Should I do it or do you want to?” asked Remus picking up Guinevere and looking at Beth who was sleeping soundly in her bed.

“Meow!” said Guinevere.

“You’re right Gwen, she should both do it.”

Remus placed Guinevere down on Beth’s bed and Guinevere pounced on her.

“Meow!” yelled Guinevere jumping on Beth.

“Go away Gwen, it’s too early!” she grumbled, “its too early!”

“It’s time to get up sweetheart,” chuckled Remus turning on the light and pulling back the duvet slightly.

“It’s still dark,” muttered Beth, “therefore it’s too early!”

“Last time I checked,” said Remus shaking his head, “today was the first of September, and we’ve got a train to catch.”

“What!” said Beth popping her head out from under the duvet, “really?”

She jumped out of bed and got dressed in her uniform, whilst Remus loaded Guinevere into basket, and they got all the luggage in the car.

“You excited for school?” asked Lyall as Beth got into the back.

“I can’t wait to see everyone,” she beamed.

“And here was I thinking you were going to miss your Old Grandpa.”

“You’re not old Grandpa!” giggled Beth, “and of course I’m going to miss you!”

“That’s my girl,” chuckled Lyall.

Beth snuggled up in the back of the car and woke up as they reached London.

It was only just ten o’clock as they pulled in at the station.

“Time to wake up sweetheart,” chuckled Remus as he looked in the back of the car, “we need to get you on the train.”

“Hmm,” she muttered slightly drowsily stretching as she undid her seatbelt.

Lyall and Remus loaded her trolley and they headed for the platform.

“Uncle Remus?” she asked as they headed for the platform.

“Yeah?”

“You don’t think that Professor Lockhart will be possessed by Voldemort, do you?”

“I don’t think so no,” chuckled Remus, “Lockhart might be a buffoon and stupid but even he’s not stupid enough to work for Voldemort.”

“Let’s hope not,” sighed Lyall.

They got to the platform and Beth charged at the platform with her trolley after checking that no muggles were watching.

They got onto the platform and one of the only people already there was the Bones’. Susan was there with her parents and Aunty Amelia.

“Hi Beth!” said Susan throwing herself at her for a hug, “I’ve missed you!”

“I’ve missed you too Sus,” chuckled Beth.

“Come on, lets go find a compartment,” beamed Susan dragging her trunk.

They helped the two girls load the trunks and animals into an empty compartment of the train.

“Have you read the Lockhart books?” asked Susan, “they’re terrible, aren’t they?”

“Twice,” nodded Beth.

“Why did you read them twice?”

“To check that there weren’t any nuggets gold hidden in the mulch.”

“Oh,” shrugged Susan, “we need to say goodbye to everyone.”

“Goodbye Mummy,” said Susan getting off the train and giving her a hug.

“Goodbye Daddy!”

“Goodbye little Susie,” said Mr Bones picking her up, “see you at Christmas princess.”

“Bye Grandpa,” said Beth.

“Goodbye Cariad,” chuckled Lyall, “and don’t forget to check behind the turbans.”

“Bye sweetheart,” said Remus giving her a hug, “take care of yourself.”

“Mr Lupin,” said Susan, “you have to let go.”

“Sorry sweetheart,” he laughed, “see at Christmas little one.”

Beth and Susan got back in the compartment before the platform started to fill up.

“Aunty Amelia and Daddy showed me around the Ministry this week, it was fascinating. I’m thinking of joining when I leave school, I just don’t know which department. I might want to work with muggles, I’m really excited for starting Muggle Studies next year.”

Beth was although curious, usually very quiet and didn’t usually talk unless she had to. Susan on the other hand talked all the time, sometimes she just never seemed to stop especially when she got enthusiastic about something.

Beth got out her sketchbook as Susan talked away about the Ministry and Muggles. Beth noticed as she sketched that Susan’s eyes lit up when she was excited.

“Any idea what you want to do when we graduate?” she asked.

“I mean I know its not for six years but you must have some idea. Maybe you could be an artist!”

“I’m not good enough,” said Beth blushing slightly as she continued to sketch.

“Firstly, yes you are good enough,” pointed out Susan, “and secondly I think you’d make a great illustrator, you could write children’s books and do your own illustrations like you do for History.”

“Those are just notes,” muttered Beth.

“Pretty bloody amazing notes!” pointed out Susan, “also you’ve got a real talent for drawing and storytelling, you should consider it!”

“Hmm,” said Beth as she shaded in Susan’s long red plait.

At this point there was a knock on the compartment door. The train was just beginning to pull away from the platform.

“Hey Beth, hi Susan.”

“Hi Padma, Parvati,” beamed Susan waving, “want to join us?”

“Thanks,” said Padma as they started to drag their trunks into to the compartment.

Padma and Parvati Patil put their trunks in the overhead compartment and left a tall looking first year in the corridor.

“Well are you coming in or not!” said Parvati raising her eyebrows at the boy.

He nodded and brought in his trunk, took out a book, and then sat down next to Padma without saying a word.

“This is our little cousin,” explained Padma, “Zia Patel.”

“Hi Zia,” said Susan.

Zia merely nodded and turned the page.

“What are you reading?” asked Beth.

“A Tale of Two Cities,” muttered Zia not looking up from his book.

“Impressive,” said Beth.

“It’s weird is what it is,” sighed Parvati sitting down next to Beth.

“Those are amazing Beth,” enthused Parvati, looking at the drawings, “can I have a look.”

Beth shrugged and found a spare sketchbook in her satchel which she passed to Parvati.

“Quick question,” said Padma.

“Yeah?”

“How did you all do so well on that History exam last year?”

“Should I show them Beth?” said Susan.

“Go ahead Sus,” giggled Beth as she finished a new piece of paper.

Padma looked slightly confused as Susan went through her bag and passed her two small white plain cover books.

Padma opened it to the first page and looked even more confused, but then she started to read the book.

“You wrote this?” asked Padma.

Beth nodded as she continued to sketch.

“You’re a genius!”

“I’m really not,” sighed Beth as she started to draw a picture of the Marauders.

After hearing the story about the Marauders last week, she had started drawing them every now and again, taking reference from the photographs Uncle Remus had shown her.

“Beth,” asked Padma, “do you have any more of these?”

“No she writes the notes as we learn about it all in class, then I get them published, and we make as many copies as we need.”

“Cool,” said Padma.

“Your cousin doesn’t talk much does he?” asked Susan.

“Whereas you talk enough for everyone Susan,” said Parvati, “seriously do you even have an off switch?”

“That’s very rude you know,” said Zia looking at his cousin for a second.

“In answer to your questions,” chuckled Padma, “yes Zia does talk, but only when he’s got something worthwhile to say, and as for Susan, I believe her excessive talking is part of her charm.”

“Well at least I’m not boring!” giggled Susan.

Beth noticed that Susan’s eyes lit up whenever she laughed.

Before long they arrived at Hogwarts and they went to go find the carriages.

“Where are the horses?” asked Beth.

“Don’t ask me,” shrugged Parvati as they got into one of the carriages.

When they got up to the school, they went over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down next to Ernie and Justin.

“Hi Guys,” said Susan, “good summers?”

“Excellent,” beamed Ernie, “I went to Italy.”

“Did you find out how the Leaning Tower of Pisa is kept up?” asked Beth.

“Yes, I did actually, the answers quite simple really, magic.”

“I wonder what house Ginny’s going into to,” muttered Beth as the first years filed in.

They watched as just under thirty first years filed in.

A tiny girl with long blonde hair and a quizzical expression got sorted into Ravenclaw, as did Padma and Parvati’s cousin Zia.

One of the last people to be sorted was Ginny who walked up to the stool nervously. She sat under the stool for nearly five minutes before the hat finally called out “Hufflepuff!”

“Well done Ginny!” said Beth getting up to give Ginny a hug as she walked over.

“Thanks Beth,” said Ginny shyly looking around at her new housemates.

Ginny sat down between Beth and the first years as the sorting finished.

“Um guys, this is Ginny, she’s Ron’s little brother, Ginny these are my best friends Susan and Ernie.”

“Hi,” beamed Ginny waving.

“So Ginny,” asked Artie, “you’re a Weasley right?”

“Er yeah,” said Ginny.

“You play Quidditch?”

Ginny nodded.

“You’ll have to try out next year.”

“Ok gang,” said Zach as they headed back to the Common Room, “how long do we think Lucious Lockhart is going to last?”

“Don’t be horrible Zach,” said Hannah, “we need to give him a chance.”

“Fine we’ll give him a chance,” sighed Zach, “but if he fails, I suggest we start doing something about it.”

“Why?” asked Neville

“Because we need to learn how to defend ourselves properly,” said Ernie.

Beth was slightly surprised that Ernie and Zach were actually agreeing on something.

“Why?” asked Hannah, “we’re only twelve.”

“Because they cant keep on lumping us with substandard teachers and expecting us to then be able to survive in the real world,” said Zach.

“What are we supposed to do about it though?” asked Ernie.

“We could just start teaching ourselves,” Beth pointed out.


	6. The Strike System

“Meow!” 

“What?” mumbled Beth waking up.

Beth woke up and looked up and saw that there was a tear streaked Ginny standing in their dorm doorway.

“Hey Gin,” said Beth rubbing her eyes slightly, “what’s the matter?”

“Well, you know hows theres not very many people in my year?”

“Yeah,” muttered Beth sitting up.

“Well there’s twenty boys, and eight girls,” sighed Ginny sitting down on the bed, “I’m the only girl in our house, maybe I should have been a Gryffindor after all, there’s three girls in that house.”

“Ginny,” said Beth shaking her head, “you don’t need to worry about having no friends in the house you’ve already got me.”

“Yeah but you won’t be in class with me,” muttered Ginny.

“Gin,” said Beth, “I’ve told you that it doesn’t matter what house you’re in, you can be friends with whoever you want.”

“I guess so,” shrugged Ginny.

“Everything alright?” asked Susan drowsily.

Susan’s plait was coming out of its long plait from the day before having slept on it, she always had a few stray hairs first thing in the morning.

“Yeah,” said Ginny nodding.

“Besides Gin,” chuckled Beth, “you’ve already got me and Sus, and you can’t get rid of us even if you wanted to!”

“I guess so,” said Ginny, “I’m going to go write in my diary, see you tonight.”

Beth was halfway through brushing her hair into her regular ponytail having got dressed when Susan came over and stopped her.

“Can I try something?” asked Susan taking the hairbrush.

Beth shrugged and sat down on the bed.

Susan gently brushed through Beth’s bronze coloured hair which fell to slightly below her shoulders and then carefully divided the hair and plaited into a half up.

“There we go,” beamed Susan, “much better!”

“What do you hope we’ve got today?” asked Beth as they loaded their bags.

“I don’t know,” shrugged Susan, “but I hope its not Lockhart.”

They didn’t know what classes they were having that day so they were carrying half their set books each.

“Isn’t that bag a bit heavy?” asked Beth as Susan loaded all the Lockharts on top of potions and history textbook.

“No,” said Susan as she did up her bag, “Aunty Amelia saw how many books that man had set and put a permanent feather light charm on my bag so I don’t break my back carrying them around.”

“Cool,” beamed Beth.

“Why are you two always quite so cheerful in the mornings?” grumbled Hannah, Artie was trying to hide under her quilt.

“Because each day is so wonderful, we want to make the most of it,” said Susan before she and Beth left the dorm to go and find some breakfast.

As Beth and Susan left they were joined by Ginny who was also heaving a bag full of all of her books including her diary.

“So what class you looking forward to Ginny?”

“Not potions,” scowled Ginny, “Ron and the twins have told me all about Snape.”

“He’s not bad,” muttered Beth.

“Not that bad!” giggled Susan, “from the way that your Uncle talks about him back in his school days, you would have thought that Snape had been born to haunt the dungeons. I seriously think he doesn’t sleep!”

“Do you think he’s a vampire!” gasped Ginny, as they sat down for breakfast.

“Of course not Ginny,” sighed Beth, “and Susan I’m sure that most of those stories are made up. Do you seriously think that my father once tried proposing to mum in the great hall by sprinkling her with confetti and a choir of singing house elves?”

“Yes!” nodded Susan, “I really do think that James would have done that.”

“Where was Remus when all this was happening?” asked Ginny.

“Oh he was on Mum patrol,” giggled Beth, “as usual.”

“What do you mean Mum patrol?”

“Well Dad liked to make flamboyant gestures to show his affection for her in fifth and sixth year, it wasn’t until seventh year that he calmed down. Anyway, out of their group Remus was the only one sane enough that Mum would actually hang out with, so if James ever upset Lily, it was Remus who had to run after her and calm her down and explain how he was actually quite well meaning.”

“He also apparently used to try and talk James and Sirius out of their most stupid ideas,” said Susan, “such as trying to learn how to ride the giant squid just because they could.”

“Is it possible that James and Sirius were somehow worse than Fred and George?”

“Have Fred and George ever supplied Peeves with a seemingly endless supply of dungbombs?”

“Why did they do that?”

“Well they wanted to wind up Filch because he hated dungbombs, but planting them everywhere took far too long, so Peeves did it for them.”

“Why did Peeves help them again?” asked Susan.

“Because Peeves also hates Filch. Anyway, so every time Peeves started to run out they’d just give him more, this went on for several years.”

“You’re not talking about the dungbomb epidemic of 1973-7, are you?” asked Sprout as she handed them their timetables.

“Still gives me nightmares,” she muttered shaking her head moving onto Justin and Ernie.

“And here was I thinking Remus and Lyall had made all that up,” said Beth slightly perplexed.

“So, the short answer is yes,” said Susan, “they were much worse than Fred and George.”

“What’s the damage today?” Ernie asked as Justin scanned the columns.

“Um,” he muttered “let’s see, we’ve got Herbology with the Gryffindors, and then Defence with the Slytherins both doubles.”

“Herbology fine,” said Zach, “but why do we have to have Lockhart and the Slytherins in the same class?”

“I’ve come up with a theory,” said Justin, “every time he does something stupid, he gets a strike, if he gets three strikes then we set up our own group.”

Beth put her hand in the air.

Justin nodded at her.

“Can he get two strikes in one class?”

“No,” said Justin.

“Can he get two strikes for the same thing twice?”

“No,” said Zach shaking his head.

“Does it have to be in class?”

“Definitely not!” said Ernie, Justin and Zach.

“I have one proviso,” said Beth, “if we do set up our own group, we have to tell Sprout.”

“Agreed,” said the whole group.

“See you tonight Ginny,” said Beth as the second year headed off to Herbology.

When they got to the greenhouses, they all queued up with the Gryffindors.

“Hey Ron, Hermione,” said Beth as she and Susan joined them at a table.

“Can you believe Ginny’s not a Gryffindor?” said Ron astounded.

“Padma and Parvati are twins and they’re not in the same houses,” said Hermione.

“That’s true,” muttered Ron.

“Right!” called Sprout over the chattering second years, “today we are going to be repotting mandrakes, please keep your earmuffs on firmly.”

They pulled on their earmuffs and started to repot the mandrakes. They were screaming at the top of their lungs and they nearly burst Beth’s eardrums even with the earmuffs.

Although she enjoyed Herbology, today Beth was more than slightly pleased to be getting out of class so she could get away from the screaming mandrakes.

They had a hurried lunch and then rushed off to Defence. The Slytherin’s were already lounging at the back of the classroom when they arrived.

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were lording over the whole class at the back with their feet up on the desks.

“Alright Potter!” called Malfoy.

“Hello Draco,” sighed Beth sitting down at the front of the room at a double desk with Susan.

“Do you know what I really want to someday,” said Susan enthusiastically, “I want to fly on a muggle aeroplane.”

“Why you can apparate or take a portkey so much faster,” said Ernie confused.

“Yes, but it seems so fascinating, you can really fly in the air.”

“It may not have occurred to you Bones,” drawled Draco sarcastically who was now standing in front of them as he had enough of being ignored, “but you already can fly, on a broomstick.”

“Yes, Draco,” said Susan not noticing his sarcastic tone, “but its just so fascinating.”

“If you love muggles so much Susan, why don’t you just go and live with them?” he smirked.

“We’ve all had enough of you that’s for sure.”

“Leave her alone Draco,” said Beth firmly, “what’s she ever done to you?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe it’s because she’s from the biggest family of blood traitors laying aside the Weasley’s. Or maybe it’s because we’re all fed up with the sound of her voice, if you hadn’t noticed she never really shuts up.”

“I said leave her alone Draco!” said Beth pulling out her wand and pointing it at Draco’s chest.

“Oh, look Bones,” chuckled Malfoy, “you’ve got yourself a girlfriend!”

Susan looked like she was close to bursting into tears.

“Fuck off Malfoy!” muttered Ernie glaring.

“You ok Sus?” asked Beth as Lockhart came in.

“Yeah,” muttered Susan, “its just everything he’s said is true.”

“Just ignore him, he’s an arrogant git,” said Ernie.

Not long after this Lockhart started handing out a set of tests to see how much they had all learnt, they were the most ridiculous questions Beth had ever seen.

12\. What is Gilderoy Lockharts Zodiac Sign?

37\. Who is Gilderoy Lockharts Celebrity Crush?

50\. What in your opinion is Gilderoy Lockharts greatest achievement to date- please write anything up to a hundred words as an explanation for your choice.

She didn’t know what was worse, the fact that she had been set this set, or the fact that she knew every single bloody answer because she’d read all the books twice.

At the end of half an hour Lockhart collected the tests and flicked through them quickly.

“Tut tut!” said Lockhart sighing, “only one full marks I’m afraid.”

“Please no,” she started muttering, “please no.”

“Ten points to Miss Beth Potter, who in answer to question fifty said that my greatest achievement to date was not actually killing the werewolf in wanderings with werewolves but turning it back into a human. This is because she was not aware that this could be done, and she’s surprised that more people aren’t trying to do the same spell if it works.”

“Oh sorry Bones!” crowed Malfoy, “seems like you’ve got some competition.”

Lockhart completely ignored this interruption, however.

“And two points from Miss Parkinson who answered the same question with not having children, one of Mr Gilderoy Lockhart is more than enough.”

If the first half of the class had been bad enough then Lockhart pulled a blanket covered cage from under his desk.

“Does anyone want to take a guess as to what’s underneath this blanket?”

“A niffler?” asked Hannah who had always wanted to see one.  
“No Miss Abbot,” chuckled Lockhart.

“It is in fact, Cornish Pixies!”

“Cornish pixies?” drawled Blaise as Lockhart took off the blanket, “and that is supposed to be impressive why?”

“Mock all you like, Mr Zabini,” chortled Lockhart, “let’s see what you make of them now!”

The pixies came flying out of the cage and caused complete mayhem, they were ripping up books and stealing people’s wands. Lockhart had legged it out the door, fortunately for the Slytherins the classroom was on the ground floor so they all just climbed out the window and ran for it leaving their bags behind.

“What are we supposed to do now?” screamed Ernie as they all hid under the desks.

Hannah was rocking back and forth, and Neville was trying to wrestle a pixie for his wand.

“Well we need to figure out a way to stop them,” said Justin.

“For Merlin’s sake Finch Fletchley!” yelled Zach, “how much more obvious can you get!!”

“But we don’t know any spells to stop them,” said Susan.

“So what the hell do we do?” asked Beth.

“We go and find somebody who does,” said Artie sprinting out from behind the desk and running from the classroom.

Artie came back two minutes later with a breathless Flitwick.

“For goodness sake!” said Flitwick shaking his head as he saw the chaos of the classroom, and the eight Hufflepuff’s hiding under the tables.

“Immobulos!” said Flitwick clearly. All the pixies froze within a split second, and he locked them all back away in their cage.

“Can we come out now sir?” asked Neville poking his head out.

“Yes, Mr Longbottom you can!” chuckled Flitwick as he helped them put the classroom back to rights.

“Well that went well,” muttered Zach as they all went for dinner having tidied the classroom.

“So did Lockhart get his first strike today?” asked Justin.

“Oh yeah!” nodded Ernie, “he put our lives in danger.”

“From pixies?” asked Artie.

“Those things were terrifying,” said Hannah who was still shaking slightly.

“Question,” said Beth.

“Yeah?”

“If he hadn’t set the pixies on us he would have got a strike anyway right?”

“Oh yeah, he’s definitely going to get strikes for narcissistic behavior.”

“Or just being a pain in the ass?” asked Artie.

“Oh yeah,” nodded Ernie.

“You ok Nev?” asked Zach.

“Yeah, I’ve got my wand back, I’m fine.”


	7. The Opening of the Chamber

It had not been difficult for Lockhart to earn his second strike. He’d already earnt one, but he earnt the second one just as easily. 

Their defence lessons now consisted of Lockhart re-enacting scenes from his books, which would have been worth a strike in itself, if he hadn’t also kept on forcing Beth to join in. The number of times that Ernie nearly jumped out of his seat to strangle the man; he had lost count of. Lockhart kept on manhandling Beth, one week he was pining her down because she was meant to be a vampire, the next week he was practically strangling her, because he was trying to ‘force the werewolf out of her’.

“If that man touches you one more time,” growled Ernie one afternoon in late October, “I’m going to kill him!”

“Don’t do that!” said Hannah.

“Calm down Hannah,” said Neville, “he’s not going to kill him.”

“On his own,” muttered Zach.

“Oh maybe we can get Gwen to help!” exclaimed Artie.

“What you guys up to?” asked Ginny.

“Planning Lockhart’s murder,” said Zach.

“Aren’t we Hufflepuffs?” asked Susan.

“Your point Susie?”

“Well aren’t Hufflepuff’s meant to be good and kind and nice?”

“That doesn’t mean we’re little angels Susan,” said Justin.

“Well I think we should forget about Lockhart for one evening,” beamed Neville, “it’s Halloween.”

“Let’s make ourselves sick,” agreed Artie.

“I don’t really feel hungry,” muttered Ginny, “I’m going to go back to the dorm.”

“You ok Gin?” asked Beth.

“Yeah,” said Ginny, “I just want an early night.”

They all went into the Great Hall which was full of dishes upon dishes of food. There was pumpkin pie and cauldron cakes, candy corn and jellybeans.

“Look at all the ice cream!” muttered Beth as she sat down next to Susan.

Beth filled her bowl with about five different types of ice cream including pumpkin.

Beth started to dive into the ice cream and devoured it.

“What is it with you and ice cream Beth?” chuckled Susan.

“I don’t know,” chuckled Beth, “it’s my favourite food!”

She was halfway through her third bowl of ice cream when she started to hear a strange voice.

“Rip, tear, kill!”

It chilled her right to the bone.

“What?” she muttered dropping her spoon.

“You ok Beth?” asked Susan

“Soo hungry for so long!”

“Can’t you hear that?” she whispered

“Hear what?” said Susan, “there’s a lot of people talking in here.”

Beth got up from the table and started trying to find the source of the voice.

Susan followed her nervously.

“What’s going on Beth, are you alright?”

“Blood, I smell blood!!”

She heard the voice from upstairs that time and ran up to the second floor.

“We need to be quick!” she yelled, “it’s going to kill someone!!”

She rushed around the second floor followed by Susan who didn’t know what to be more worried about, Beth hearing voices, or what they might be running into.

“Oh dear,” sighed Beth.

For once Susan was beyond words.

They had just reached a corridor outside the bathroom on the second floor and the walls were covered in blood.

The Chamber of Secrets Has Been Opened, Enemies of the Heir Beware.

“What’s that,” muttered Susan pointing at the object hanging underneath the message, “written under the blood.”

“That,” stammered Beth, “is Filch’s cat.”

“We should get out of here,” said Beth grabbing Susan’s hand and trying to pull her away from the scene of the crime.

But it was too late, Beth heard the surge of students coming from downstairs at the end of the feast.

They were cornered, by hundreds of students and staff.

Draco Malfoy had somehow managed to push himself towards the front of the crowd.

“Enemies of the heir beware?” he smirked, “I wonder if they’re going to go for the mudbloods or the blood traitors first?”

“Whats going on here?” asked Filch pushing himself to the front.

“My cat,” he stammered turning from Beth to Susan who everyone was staring at.

“You have murdered my cat,” he muttered glaring at Beth for some reason.

“What have you done to my cat!” he screamed shaking her.

“Get off of her,” said Susan trying to fight Filch off of Beth.

“You’ve murdered my cat!” 

“Argus!” said Dumbledore firmly.

Filch seemed to calm down slightly and let go off Beth.

Susan pulled her in close and Beth burst into tears, she had been so scared.

Dumbledore looked from the cat to the writing on the wall.

“Everyone please go back to their dormitories, Miss Bones, Miss Potter, if you would please come with me.”

Beth gulped slightly as she and Susan followed the teachers to Lockharts office.

“Firstly,” said Dumbledore, “she’s not dead, she is petrified.”

“What the hell does that mean?” spluttered Filch.

“It means she can be cured, Professor Sprout has a large number of mandrakes, once they have matured, an antidote can be made.”

“What I can not figure out is how,” muttered Dumbledore.

“Ask her!” screamed Filch pointing to Beth, “she did it!”

“Argus,” said Professor Sprout calmly, “Beth is a second year, that is some very advanced dark magic, she couldn’t have done this.”

“As may be,” said Snape smirking slightly, “these are some very suspicious circumstances. I saw Miss Potter and Miss Bones running from the feast towards the end, and ten minutes later Mrs Norris had been petrified.”

“We were tired,” said Beth quickly, “we wanted to go to bed.”

There was no way that Beth was going to tell Snape that she had been hearing voices.

“The Hufflepuff Common Room is downstairs near the kitchen,” said Snape, “so why were you going upstairs?”

“We wanted to go for a walk,” said Susan.

“So you were tired,” said Snape, “but you wanted to go for a walk?”

“We had just eaten far too much sugar at the feast,” said Susan, “we were trying to walk it off.”

“Makes sense to me,” said Professor Sprout.

“My cat has been petrified!” seethed Filch, “I want to see some punishment!”

“Argus,” said Dumbledore, “Miss Potter had nothing to do with this and she can be cured. Pamona, I think you should escort Miss Potter and Miss Bones back to the Common Room.”

“Yes of course,” said Sprout, “come on girls.”

Susan and Beth were still slightly nervous that they were going to get into trouble.

“Are you alright girls?”

Beth nodded as Susan put an arm round her, when they got back to the Common Room, everyone was looking at them nervously. Everyone above second year seemed to be slightly scared of them, they clearly thought that Beth had petrified Mrs Norris, the first year boys were terrified, and Ginny seemed to have disappeared. 

The second years just wanted answers.

“What’s going on Susan?” asked Ernie.

“You two ok?” asked Justin.

“Are you getting expelled?” asked Hannah who was more than slightly flustered.

“We don’t know what’s going on, Mrs Norris has been petrified though,” explained Susan. “No, we’re not getting expelled, and yes we’re fine.”

Beth had legged it up the stairs whilst Susan had been explaining all this.

“What’s up Beth?” asked Susan as she came in.

Beth was furiously flicking through her copy of Hogwarts a History.

“Beth?”

“I’m trying to find a mention of the Chamber of Secrets,” muttered Beth, “but I don’t think it’s in here.”

“Tell you what,” sighed Susan, “if you can’t find anything why don’t we ask Binns?”

“Ok,” muttered Beth going back to looking through the book.

Next Wednesday, Beth and Susan still hadn’t found anything, and they were starting to panic.

Beth and Susan were sat at the front of the class with Hermione and Ron. 

Professor Binns was extremely surprised when somebody raised their hand in class. 

“Do you have a question Miss?” he asked looking at Beth somewhat confused.

“Potter,” nodded Beth, “could you tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets?”

Ernie dropped his quill and Hermione spilt her ink over her parchment, the rest of the class jerked awake or took their attention away from their homework.

“I’m sorry?”

“The Chamber of Secrets,” said Susan clearly.

“This is History,” said Binns shaking his head, “I deal with the facts, not myths and legends.”

“But it cant be a legend,” said Hermione interrupting, “whatever it is, its happening again now.”

Professor Binns took in a deep breath.

“You all remember last year when I taught you about the founding of the school?”

Beth nodded.

“Well Slytherin wanted the school to be more selective in its choice of students. He believed that only students from magical backgrounds should be accepted, he didn’t think Hogwarts should accept muggleborns.”

Beth bit her lip slightly as Professor Binns looked uncertain as to whether to continue, but he noticed for the first time in years he had his class on tenterhooks.

“Gryffindor and Hufflepuff disagreed with him,” he continued.

“Friend turned on friend, Slytherin and Gryffindor had a duel within the castle, Slytherin lost and fled.”

“Coward,” muttered Zach, Ron nodding in agreement.

“There is a legend,” sighed Binns, “that Slytherin built a Chamber before he left the school. Inside the Chamber was a monster that could only be controlled by Slytherins true Heir, and it was supposed to purge the school of muggleborns for good.”

Beth took a sharp inhale of breath, she had not been expecting that, so some Slytherins had decided they were better than everyone else and wanted to get rid of people like Hermione and Justin?

“It is a legend!” called Binns over the outbreak of muttering, “now could we please get on with the lesson.”

Beth and Hermione exchanged significant looks from across the aisle.

“Library,” mouthed Hermione.

Beth nodded and at the end of class, Ernie and Ron were both very confused at being dragged off to the library.

“What the hell is the matter!” said Ernie who was annoyed at being kept away from his dinner.

“What the matter is that there is a monster in the school that wants to get rid of me,” Hermione pointed out.

“Given half a chance, the monster will probably get rid of the lot of us,” said Susan “you heard Draco, they don’t want muggleborns or blood traitors.”

“And we’re some of the biggest blood traitor families in the school,” nodded Ernie.

“So what do we do about it?” asked Ron.

“Well first off we avoid the Slytherins,” said Beth.

“Like we want to talk to them,” muttered Ron.

“That means no fights either,” said Hermione firmly, looking from Ron to Ernie.

“How are we going to figure out who it is if we’re avoiding them?” asked Ernie.

“I think are thinking shouldn’t be who it is,” said Beth, “but what it is.”

“What?” asked Ron Ernie and Susan.

“No she’s got a point,” said Hermione heading over to the monster section, “we need to figure out what the monster is.”

“And how do we do that?” asked Susan.

“Making lists of every creature we can find that can petrify people,” said Beth.

“Why cant we just kill the Slytherins,” grumbled Ron, “it could be so much faster.”


	8. A Petrification, and a Letter From Home

They spent a lot of time over the next few days in the library. They had only been researching for four days but they had already found a good dozen or so creatures who could petrify people, but they had no clues as to what creature it could actually be.

Beth had just woken up from another nightmare about Voldemort, this time he had killed Susan, Hannah and Artie right in front of her, and had been about to murder her too.

Beth was breathing heavily as she woke up and looked from one bed to the other. Hannah was snoring lightly her hair askew on the pillow, Artie seemed to be trying to play Quidditch in her sleep which was actually quite normal for her, and Susan was breathing slowly in her sleep clinging her teddy bear to her chest.

She checked her watch and saw that it was half past five in the morning.

“Gwen,” she whispered.

“Meow?” asked Guinevere looking curiously over to Beth from where she had been guarding the door.

“You wouldn’t let Voldemort in to kill me, would you?”

Guinevere shook her head and hopped into Beth’s lap.

“Rip tear kill!”

The voice chilled Beth right to the bones.

She grabbed her wand, dressing gown and slippers and ran from the dorm trying to find the source of the noise.

“Soo hungry for so long!”

It seemed to be coming from the dungeons, she kept on running her want held aloft.

“Must kill!”

The voice stopped and Beth found herself in a dark deserted corridor in the dungeons.

“Lumos!” she whispered lighting up her wand.

She nervously walked forwards and found a body lying on the floor with bright red hair.

Percy Weasley lay frozen stiff on the floor, holding his glasses in one of his hands, it looked as if he had been trying to polish them.

“Oh shit!” muttered Beth.

“Help!!” she screamed.

“Help!! Somebodies been petrified!!”

Professor Snape came running into the corridor holding his wand out looking severely disgruntled at being woken up at a quarter to six on a Sunday morning.

“What is the cause of all this commotion Miss Potter?” sneered Snape, “some of us are trying to sleep?”

Beth indicated towards Percy’s body which was still lying on the floor.

“Ah,” nodded Snape, “that is a much better reason than most have for waking me up.”

Snape knelt down by Percy’s body and checked his pulse.

“He’s not dead, merely petrified, he’s still breathing,” he muttered.

“So, the rumours are true,” he whispered, “the Chamber has been opened once more.”

“What do you mean once more?” asked Beth her eyes popping out.

“Miss Potter,” said Snape picking up Percy’s body, “thank you for informing of the situation, I suggest you head back to your dormitory, you’ve had a shock.”  
Beth nodded and ran back to the dormitory before Snape changed his mind.

Beth sat down on her bed and started to hyperventilate.

What was that weird voice in her head?

Why did she always know where to find the petrified bodies?

There were only two options, either she was going crazy, or she was the heir of Slytherin!

Guinevere hopped onto Beth’s bed and started trying to nuzzle up to her.

“Beth?” whispered Susan as she woke up, “you ok?”

Beth shook her head frantically and Susan climbed over to Beth’s bed bringing her quilt with her.

“What’s up?”

“Sus, do you think I’m crazy?”

“Of course you’re not crazy,” giggled Susan shaking her head, “you’re wonderful.”

“Then why can I hear a voice in my head?”

“You heard it again?” whispered Susan.

“If I’m not crazy, I’m the heir of Slytherin,” said Beth bursting into tears.

“What are you talking about?” asked Susan putting an arm around her best friend.

“I heard the voice and followed it, I just found Percy Weasley petrified in a deserted corridor in the dungeons.”

“As for the voice, I have no idea,” sighed Susan, “as for the monster, the only monster you have is this mass of white fluff who can attack on command, but the last time I checked Gwen can scratch her victims not petrify them.”

“I guess you’re right,” said Beth giggling slightly as she tickled Guinevere between the ears.

“Did you find out anything about the chamber?”

“According to Snape, it’s been opened before,” said Beth.

“Maybe we should write home and see if our families know anything?”

Beth nodded and they both got dressed before heading down to the library.

Here goes nothing, thought Beth.

“Dear Remus and Grandpa,

How are you both?

The reason I’m writing is because I’m worried about something. 

There have been attacks in the school, Filches cat and Percy Weasley have both been petrified.

Have either of you ever heard of the Chamber of Secrets?

Professor Binns said it was a legendary Chamber built by Salazar Slytherin to purge the school of muggleborns.

Professor Snape said that it had been opened before, do either of you know when or what happened last time?

Also, if it’s trying to get rid of muggleborns then why petrify Percy, he’s not a muggleborn.

Sorry for bothering you both, please write back if you know anything that might be able to help,

Yours always, Beth.”

Susan had just finished writing a similar letter to Beth’s when Ernie, Hermione and Ron arrived in the library.

Ron was looking half confused half shocked.

“You alright Ron?” asked Susan.

“Percy’s been petrified,” muttered Ron with his head in his hands.

“Imagine how I felt when I found his body,” sighed Beth.

“What was he even doing out of bed?” asked Ernie.

“Percy’s been going on about trying to find the heir of Slytherin,” sighed Ron, “he’s been spending his Prefect duties trawling through the dungeons.”

“Seems like the heir found him, before he found them,” said Ernie raising his eyebrows.

“What I’m confused about,” said Hermione, “is why Percy, he’s not a muggleborn.”

“Our family are well known blood traitors,” Ron pointed out.

“So is everyone else’s at this table,” Ernie said, “apart from Hermione.”

“So, what do we do now?” asked Hermione.

“Well, Beth and I have written home asking for information in case our families know anything, other than that I suggest we get on with researching possible creatures.”

They kept researching in the library and a few days later Beth and Susan got replies from their letters.

“Dear Beth,

First of all don’t panic, only one person has been petrified so far. 

I know you’re scared, but I’m sure that the Professors have this under control.

It is curious that Percy should have been petrified, he’s from a long line of wizards.

My suggestion is that you don’t go anywhere alone, you are safer in groups, so don’t go anywhere unless you have either Susan or Ernie with you, preferably both.

As for your question about last time, I asked Dad and he told me that fifty years ago, a few years before he went to school, a girl was murdered and there was a rumour it was by the monster from the Chamber of Secrets, the girls name was Myrtle Warren.

If you have any more questions about any of this, please write,

Keep safe, love always Remus.”

“Well that was helpful,” said Beth, as she passed the letter around.


	9. Are You Lot Crazy?

For the next month they followed Remus’ advice. They were safer in a group. Even if monster whatever it was did attack groups, Beth felt much safer in a group, so she never left the Common Room without Susan and Ernie.

One morning near the end of term there was an interested group meeting around the Hufflepuff Common Room.

“What’s going on Ced?” asked Artie to Cedric Diggory.

Cedric was friends with Artie from the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and had been standing towards the front of the crowd.

“They’re starting a duelling club, eight o’clock tonight Great Hall,” said Cedric.

“Seriously?” asked Zach.

“Yeah seriously,” chuckled Cedric, “see you there then kids.”

“Duelling club,” said Susan, “this could be a good idea, make up for all the rubbish defence teachers.”

“Unless,” muttered Ernie biting his lip, thinking about who the worst possible duelling teacher could be.

Unfortunately, he was right. The young Hufflepuffs arrived with their wands at the ready, getting ready to learn how to defend themselves.

But who was to show up but Professor Lockhart in fuchsia robes, accompanied by his ‘assistant’ Professor Snape.

“Good evening young students!” beamed Lockhart, “Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to form this little duelling club so I can pass on my duelling skills to the next generation of students.”

“Strike three?” muttered Ernie.

“Strike three,” nodded Zach.

The class went ok, Snape had tried teaching them all the expeliarmus charm, which Susan and Beth were trying to practise together, fairly unsuccessfully as they didn’t know the theory behind the spell yet.

Then came the exhibition duel.

“Miss Potter?” suggested Lockhart.

“With Mr Malfoy?” suggested Snape.

“Good luck Beth,” said Susan giving her a quick hug.

Ernie gave her a quick pat on the back and ushered her towards the platform.

“Scared Potter?” smirked Malfoy.

Beth took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

“Why would I be scared of you?”

Snape started whispering a spell in Malfoys ear, and Beth looked over at them nervously.

“What you want to try and do Miss Potter, is to block the spell,” said Lockhart.

He showed her a complicated wand movement and then proceeded to drop his wand.

Beth shook her head, clearly Lockhart was useless.

Malfoy smirked at her as he pointed his wand at her.

“Serpensortia!” called Malfoy.

A bright green snake came flying out of his wand and started to slither towards her.

Beth tried to slow down her breathing as the snake approached her.

“Stop!” she called.

The snake looked at her curiously and stopped moving.

Beth nodded back towards Malfoy.

“Go back!”

The snake nodded and turned around and started to slither back towards Malfoy.

“Evanesco!” said Snape who looked more than slightly confused.

Beth looked around and saw that the whole of the Great Hall was staring at her, some looked more than slightly shocked.

Beth didn’t know what she’d done wrong, but she had a feeling that she had to get out of this room fast before the Slytherin’s started a lynch mob for setting a snake on Draco.

She sprinted from the hall and up to her dorm before anybody could stop her.

“Beth!” yelled Susan, “wait!”

The other three girls ran after her, Artie was the fastest. 

By the time Artie got to the dorm Beth was hiding under her bed.

“Hello?” called Artie.

“Beth, we know you’re in here!” Artie said checking behind the window curtain.

“Is she ok?” asked Susan breathlessly as she and Hannah came running into the dorm.

“I can’t find her,” sighed Artie.

Susan shook her head and knelt down by Beth’s bed and looked under it.

“I know you want to, but you can’t hide under there forever,” said Susan giggling slightly.

“How can she fit under there?” asked Hannah as she flopped down onto her own bed.

“Why was everyone staring at me?” she muttered as she crawled out from under her bed and sat down next to Susan.

“Your question should be,” said Artie raising her eyebrows, “why didn’t you tell us that you could speak Parsletongue?”

“I’m sorry what?” 

“Parseltongue,” explained Susan, “you set that snake on Draco.”

“Because it was going to attack me, I just told it to go back.”

“How are we supposed to know that!” said Hannah, “you weren’t talking in English.”

“You were talking to the snake in Parseltongue,” said Susan.

“Um ok,” shrugged Beth, “so I can talk to snakes.”

“Beth,” sighed Beth, “Parseltongue is a very rare ability, only a few known wizards could do it, including Salazar Slytherin and You Know Who.”

“Oh Merlin,” she muttered, “the whole school thinks I’m the Heir of Slytherin don’t they?”

Hannah bit her lip and nodded.

“You guys believe me, don’t you?” she stammered, “I wouldn’t hurt anyone!”

“We know that,” sighed Artie, “but the rest of the school might take some convincing.”

The next day Herbology was cancelled because of snow and the Hufflepuff’s were sat in the library planning. 

The rest of the school including the Hufflepuffs were avoiding Beth as if she had the plague.  
If she came into a room there was a deadly silence, people edged away from her if she sat down near them.

“Ok,” said Zach, “Lockhart’s got his three strikes.”

“So, we can start our own defence group now?” asked Artie excitedly.

“What’s the point in starting the group a week before we go home for Christmas?” asked Neville slightly confused.

“Why don’t we all just think about what we want to do within the group over the holiday and start then?”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” shrugged Justin, before going to go and fetch a book on transfiguration from his dorm.

Beth got out her colouring pencils and started to add some drawings to her History of Magic notes.

“You looking forward to Christmas Beth” asked Susan.

“I can’t wait to see my parents and Aunty Amelia again. Daddy keeps on trying to hint about what I’m getting for Christmas.”

“Rip tear kill!” said the bone chilling voice again.

“I hope it snows this year.”

“Shhh!” said Beth.

“Yeah Susan,” said Ernie, “we are in the library, we don’t want Pince to throw us out.”

“Soo hungry for so long!”

Beth started to run away from the library leaving her books behind.

A very confused Susan and Ernie followed her.

“Rip tear kill!”

She followed the voice which seemed to be heading towards the Hufflepuff Common Room.

“Justin!” screamed Beth running over to her friends’ body which was lying on the floor frozen stiff.

Ernie’s mouth dropped open as he looked at his best friends petrified body and then to strange sight of a petrified ghost which was Nearly Headless Nick. Susan ran off to find a teacher and came back a moment later with Professor Sprout and Dumbledore.

“Not Justin please not Justin!” sobbed Beth as Ernie checked his pulse.

“Another attack,” sighed Dumbledore once they had taken Justin and Nick to the Hospital Wing.

Susan had her arm around Beth who looked like she was about to burst into tears.

“One question,” said Dumbledore as he looked from Beth, to Susan to Ernie, “how did you know where to find Mr Finch Fletchley?”

“I forgot something and went back to the dorm to find it,” said Beth slowly, “Susan and Ernie came with me.”

“Are you alright Miss Potter?” asked Sprout as Dumbledore left.

“I think so,” muttered Beth as they headed for Charms.

That evening as the second years went back to the Common Room and there was a deadly silence.

Ginny was sat on her own with the first-year boys who were doing their homework and was looking at her nervously.

Ginny got up and started to walk towards Beth and Susan.

“Stay away from them Ginny,” said Julie Smith of the fourth-year girls gently, “you might end up petrified like Justin.”

Susan put her arm around Beth protectively.

“Justin’s our friend,” Ernie stammered, “do you guys seriously still think that Beth did this?”

“Quite honestly we don’t know what to think anymore,” said a fifth-year boy.

“All we do know,” said Michael Richards, the Keeper on the Quidditch team, “is that she can speak Parseltongue,” he said pointing towards Beth, “and just because she’s your friend doesn’t mean she won’t petrify you!”

“Don’t be stupid Richards,” said Artie, “what has Beth ever done to any of you?”

“To be fair Artie,” said Malcom Selwyn the captain, “she has been found at the scene of the crime every time and she can talk to snakes.”

“Are you lot crazy!” shouted Zach.

“You lot are the ones that are crazy for still being friends with her!” said Mary who was also on the team.

“Beth wouldn’t hurt anyone,” stammered Neville.

“But she is pure blood!” pointed out Michael.

“A half blood,” corrected Ernie.

“What difference does it make!” said Michael who was getting frustrated, “just stay away from her!”

The whole Common Room was staring at them by this point. The second years were now having a full-on argument with the Quidditch team in the middle of the Common Room. 

Everyone was edging away from them and the first years were cowering nervously.

“Enough!” shouted Cedric standing between the Second years and the rest of the team.

“Beth,” he said slowly, “I don’t know you that well but I can tell that you’re not the heir of Slytherin, because you wouldn’t hurt people like that.”

“Also,” he added glaring around at the rest of the room particularly at Michael.

“If you people hadn’t been paying attention, both of Beth’s best friends Susan and Ernie are blood traitors as the Slytherin’s would call them and so is she, all their families fought against Voldemort, and the first person to get petrified was not a muggleborn but Percy Weasley, also a blood traitor.”

“So if you lot seriously think that Beth would hurt anyone, let alone her friends then you must all be mad!”

Cedric took a deep breath and glared around at everyone waiting for them to say something.

Michael looked at Beth for a moment and nodded before going to sit down and get started on his Charms essay.

The crowd dispersed and got back on with what they had been doing, leaving the Second years and Cedric in the middle of the room.

“Thanks, Ced,” said Artie sighing in relief.

“You’re welcome,” said Cedric laughing slightly, “but I won’t be able to talk around the rest of the school quite so easily.”

“You ok Beth?” asked Susan as they headed up to the dorm.

“Yeah,” sighed Beth flopping onto the bed, “just a long day.”

“I know what you mean,” giggled Susan.

But Beth had already fallen asleep with Susan’s arm still around her.


	10. A Bodygaurd, A Secondhand Jumper and A Magical Camera

Even if the Hufflepuff’s had seen sense and stopped accusing Beth of being the Heir of Slytherin, at least to her face, the other houses still hissed at her as she walked past, apart from the Slytherin’s, they kept on applauding her and giving her standing ovations which was possibly worse.

It was a great relief to Beth when the Christmas holidays started. 

She dragged her trunk and cat basket out of the train and saw Remus and Lyall running towards her.

“Hi there Cariad!” said Lyall giving her a hug and taking the luggage.

“Hi Grandpa,” beamed Beth.

“Hey there little one,” said Remus pulling her in for a hug.

Beth finally burst into tears as Remus held her close.

“You cant have missed me that much,” he chuckled.

“Hmmm,” she nodded.

“Why don’t we talk about this when we get home ok Beth?” asked Lyall.

Beth nodded and the family headed off to the car.

Beth fell asleep on the way home, it had been the longest term yet, and one of her best friends getting petrified a week ago hadn’t helped.

When they got home, Remus built a fire in the fireplace and Beth curled up in front of the fire in her dressing gown and pyjamas.

“Ok sweetheart,” chuckled Remus putting an arm around her, “tell me what’s up.”

“Everyone thinks I’m the heir of Slytherin,” she muttered as she stared into the flames.

“Surely not everyone Cariad?” asked Lyall.

Beth bit her lip and nodded.

“The Gryffindor’s and Ravenclaws hiss at me or move away from me as I walk past, the only non-Hufflepuff’s who still talk to me are Ron and Hermione.”

“See that’s not everyone,” Remus pointed out giving her a hug.

“There’s no mention of the Slytherins themselves you notice,” pointed out Lyall.

“No they give me rounds of applause, standing ovations and thank me for getting rid of the muggleborns on a daily basis.”

“Gits,” muttered Lyall.

“And the Hufflepuffs?”

“Aren’t horrible to my face anymore,” shrugged Beth, “Cedric shouted at them all last week and pointed out that I couldn’t possibly be the Heir.”

“See there you go,” nodded Remus, “you’re still worried about something though.”

“I think they’re right,” she muttered.

“What?” asked Lyall, “there is no way you could be the Heir.”

“I can speak to snakes, and I’m always there at the scene of the crime, and I can hear voices.”

“Voices?” asked Remus slightly worried.

“Hmmm,” she nodded.

“I’m sure it’s nothing little one,” said Remus pulling her in again as she burst into tears.

“I’m just scared,” she sobbed, “I’m worried that it might be me next, or Sus, or Ernie, or Hermione.”

“It’s ok to be scared,” he said patting her on the back.

“Just don’t forget don’t go anywhere without Susan and Ernie,” said Remus gently, “you’re less likely to be attacked.”

“Also, just in case one of those Slytherins tries attacking you, maybe you should start taking your bodyguard to class.”

“I don’t have a bodyguard,” she giggled cheering up slightly.

“Don’t you?” asked Lyall tickling Guinevere between the ears, “because last time I checked you have your very own monster that can attack pureblood bigots on command.”

“Come on poppet,” said Remus getting up from the fire, “we’ve got all holiday to talk, it’s time for bed.”

Beth went upstairs and Remus sat down on her bed as he tucked her in.

“Are you sure I’m not the heir of Slytherin?”

“Would you harm a fly?” he asked.

“I hurt Quirrell last year, I burnt him.”

“That was self-defence,” said Remus, “and you couldn’t help it. You are a beautiful wonderful person and you could never hurt anyone.”

“Ok,” she muttered drowsily as he tucked her in under her duvet and quilt.

“Goodnight sweetheart,” he whispered leaving Guinevere on door patrol.

On Christmas Eve, Remus made sure that Beth was properly asleep before they started to decorate the house. By the time that Beth woke up, they were going to have made a winter wonderland.

It was snowing overnight and Lyall made enchanted icicles hang over the cottage door and gate. Remus made paper chains which hung throughout the house and changed colours on their own. The tree was beautiful, strung with hundreds of lights and tiny baubles, and under the tree were over a hundred presents wrapped in bright colours.

At five o’clock in the morning the guests arrived. The Bones family had been invited as a special surprise for Beth and Susan had come with her parents and Aunty Amelia. Susan was wrapped up in her winter cloak over her pyjamas as it was so early in the morning, but they had wanted Susan to get there before Beth woke up.

“Should we go wake somebody up?” asked Remus as Lyall but the kettle on for the tea.

Susan nodded and rushed up the stairs still wearing her cloak.

She peeked around Beth’s bedroom door and saw that Beth was fast asleep under her quilt with Guinevere lying next to her.

Susan beamed and jumped on the bed to wake up her best friend.

“Merry Christmas Beth!” she screamed bouncing up and down on the bed.

Guinevere woke up and glared at her slightly before going back to sleep on the windowsill.

“Beth!!!” 

“What you doing here Sus?” she muttered drowsily waking up.

“It’s Christmas!”

Beth’s face lit up and she jumped out of bed to give Susan a hug.

“But why are you here?” 

“Because you’re my best friend.”

The two girls raced each other downstairs still wearing their pyjamas, Susan was still wearing her robe.

“Come here Susan,” said Mrs Bones shaking her head as she undid Susan’s clasp and passed her a warm jumper to put on over her pyjamas.

Beth was still shivering slightly as she sat down next to Susan in front of the fire that Remus had just lit.

Remus came back a moment later and handed Beth an old jumper.

It was emerald green and cashmere but looked as though it hadn’t been worn in years.

“Your Dad gave that to me when we were at school,” said Remus as he sat back down, “it might still be a bit big on you but I thought you should have it.”

As Beth pulled the jumper over her head, she found that even though this jumper hadn’t been worn for ten years it still smelt slightly of Remus because it smelt slightly chocolatey, there was also a lingering smell of tobacco, but she knew that Remus didn’t smoke. The jumper was huge on her so it fit well over her knees.

“Remus?” asked Beth as she knelt back down next to Susan.

“Yes dear?”

“You don’t smoke, so why does this jumper smell slightly of cigarettes?”

Remus laughed slightly.

“That would be Sirius,” he said shaking his head, “he was always smoking.”

“Well now the girls aren’t going to get cold should we open some presents?” asked Amelia.

“I thought you’d never ask Amelia,” said Mr Bones handing around the stockings.

Beth and Susan ate the chocolate coins and oranges from their stockings whilst they waited for the adults to open their presents.

They gave each other their presents first, Susan had made another book out of their history notes, and Beth gave Susan a copy of Little Women, as Susan was obsessed with Muggles and it was Beth’s favourite book.

Ernie had sent her a book on famous parseltongues, and Neville and Zach had bought her a book on magical snakes. At least someone appeared to find all this funny!

Artie had sent her some sweets, and Hannah had given her some brightly coloured ribbons for her hair.

Lyall had bought Beth some new video tapes.

“Hope used to love musicals, so I thought we’d see if you liked them.”

The box that Lyall had passed her had about ten video tapes in it including The Sound of Music, West Side Story, Grease, My Fair Lady and Fiddler on the Roof.

That only left one parcel under the tree which Remus passed to her.

“Merry Christmas Beth,” he said smiling slightly as she took off the paper and found a portable camera.

“You can never have too many photos,” said Remus beaming.

“Thanks Remus!” she beamed throwing herself in for a hug.

“Can we watch a film?” asked Susan.

“But of course,” said Lyall.

“Oh this one was always a Christmas tradition with Mum,” said Remus pulling out the tape for The Sound of Music.

Susan and Beth got comfortable on a large squashy pillow in front of the fire whilst the five adults sat on the two sofas as Remus set up the first film.

They ended up watching three films, having lunch after The Sound of Music.

As they came to the end of My Fair Lady then Susan had to go home.

“Bye Beth,” said Susan hugging her tightly, “I’ve had a lovely day.”

“Bye Sus,” said Beth trying not to cry, “see you next week at school.”

Beth went upstairs to get ready for bed and Remus was in his room reading his new book that he had got for Christmas, when there was a knock on his door.

He looked up and saw Beth standing in the doorway still wearing the overly large jumper.

“There something wrong sweetheart?” asked Remus budging up on the bed so Beth could sit down next to him.

“Remus,” she muttered, “how did you know you were in love?”

“I’m sorry what?” asked Remus putting his book down.

“Well you loved Uncle Sirius, right?” 

“Hmmm,” muttered Remus who didn’t like to think about Sirius more than he had to. 

He knew that Sirius was a traitor who betrayed Lily and James and then killed Peter himself, but sometimes he couldn’t help but remember the carefree, careless and somewhat rebellish but always good intentioned man that he had once known and loved.

“Well how old were you when you feel in love with him?”

“I don’t know, maybe fifteen, but Sirius had been flirting with me for a while before that if I think about it. Why’d you ask?”

“I’m starting to think I might possibly have feelings for someone,” she muttered pulling at a lock of stray hair.

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, I think about her all the time, she means the world to me, and I’d do anything for her, but I’m also worried that she probably doesn’t feel the same way.”

“Well, you’re only twelve, you’ve got plenty of time. So don’t rush anything, just keep going as things are being good friends, if anything does happen it will be natural.”

“Thanks Uncle Remus,” beamed Beth getting off the bed and giving him a hug.

“Oh and don’t worry,” he muttered picking his book back up and smiling at her over the top, “I’m sure Susan feel’s the same way.”

“I never told you it was Sus!” said Beth whipping her head and then putting her hand over her mouth.

“You didn’t have to tell me,” he chuckled as she left, “you were made for each other.”


	11. Two Amazing Discoveries

They got back from Christmas and formed their own Defence group. They would usually meet in the boy’s dorm as the boys were not allowed in the girls or an empty classroom. They had started off by learning how to disarm each other, properly this time and then learnt some basic jinxes.   
As they weren’t very advanced, yet they were trying to work on spells that would inconvenience or distract their opponent such as Tarantalegra which made their opponent dance, or Rictumsempra the tickling jinx or the jellylegs jinx.

February came along and they were starting to get quite good, just the night before Beth had managed to disarm Ernie and put the jellylegs jinx on Neville.

One morning Beth and Susan headed down to breakfast together and found that the whole room was scattered with pick confetti which was getting in Beth’s cornflakes.

“What the hell is going on?” asked Susan as she sat down.

Beth indicated towards Lockhart who was wearing his fuchsia robes again today and was beaming like a madman.

“Happy Valentine’s day everyone!” called Lockhart.

“Oh God!” muttered Ernie banging his head against the table.

“Today is day of love so feel free to tell that special someone the way that you feel. Perhaps ask Professor Flitwick about entrancement charms, or Professor Snape about love potions.”

“Those are both versions of rape, aren’t they?” muttered Artie.

“Er yeah,” nodded Zach glaring at Lockhart.

“Right,” nodded Ernie, “if he could get another strike, he’d be getting it now.”

All the way through Charms that morning Beth noticed that Susan was looking at her nervously as if waiting to say something, but she just couldn’t bring herself to say it. The same thing happened in Potions and then Transfiguration that afternoon.

“Sus,” asked Beth as they packed away their books, “what’s up?”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just you’ve been looking at me strangely all day,” Beth pointed out, “there is clearly something wrong.”

Susan shook her head and pulled her off to a deserted corridor on the second floor.

“There’s something I need to tell you,” muttered Susan pulling at the end of her plait.

“Has something happened?” Beth stammered, “are you alright?”

“No nothing’s happened,” blushed Susan, “it’s just well, its Valentine’s day.”

“I’m aware,” Beth sighed, “Lockhart won’t let us forget.”

“Yeah, well,” she stammered, “um Beth, I have feelings for you.”

“You’re my friend, right?” said Susan, “anything I tell you now won’t change that?”

“No of course not Sus,” said Beth putting her hands on Susan’s shoulders.

Susan smiled slightly and took a deep breath.

“Beth, I think I love you.”

Beth smiled slightly.

“You know what Sus, I’ve been trying to find the right moment to tell you the same thing for the last month, but I didn’t want to scare you away.”

“I love you Sus!”

Susan pulled Beth in for a hug, but it was different from when they had hugged before. Susan’s hair smelt of strawberries, Beth had never noticed that before.

Susan gave her a light kiss on the lips.

“I love you so much Sus,” beamed Beth as they picked up their bags to head down to the Great Hall hand in hand.

Susan was skipping along as they headed down for dinner, she was practically walking on air.

Beth couldn’t believe her luck, she had been so worried that Susan wouldn’t like her back, but now she knew that Susan felt the same way, she was the luckiest girl in the world.

“What’s that?” asked Beth as they reached a flooded corridor outside a bathroom.

“I don’t know,” shrugged Susan, “shall we go find out.”

They went into the bathroom and found all the sinks and toilets were flooding. There was a ghost crying on one of the windowsills.

“Um are you ok?” asked Beth.

“Who are you?” asked the ghost sulkily.

“I’m Susan Bones, and this is Beth Potter,” said Susan, “has someone been bullying you?”

“Myrtle,” said the ghost loftily, “most people call me Moaning Myrtle.”

“That’s not very nice,” said Beth.

“Why were you crying Myrtle?” asked Susan.

“Somebody was throwing a book at me,” she moaned.

“Why would somebody throw a book?” muttered Beth.

“I don’t know,” said Myrtle, “they left it over there.”

Beth walked over and picked up a book from a puddle of water.

“Myrtle,” said Susan gently, “if you ever need to talk to someone, we can always talk to you ok?”

Myrtle nodded as they left.

Beth and Susan went off down to dinner and then went up to their dorm. 

“Sus,” said Beth as they sat down on Beth’s bed, “did you notice that that book earlier wasn’t wet although it was in a puddle of water?”

“Maybe it’s enchanted!” beamed Susan as Beth pulled out the book.

Beth got out a quill and some ink and began to write in the book.

She dropped a drop of ink and it disappeared.

She looked over to Susan, both of their eyes were full of equal parts confusion and excitement.

“Our names are Beth Potter and Susan Bones.”

The writing disappeared and more writing started to appear instantly

“Hello Beth, hello Susan, my name is Tom Riddle.”

“Tom Riddle,” mouthed Beth.

“There something wrong Beth?” asked Susan.

“No, it’s just that name seems familiar,” she muttered.

Beth stammered for a moment and started to write again.

“Tom, do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?”

“Yes.”

“Can you tell me?”

“No.”

“For god’s sake,” sighed Beth trying to close the book.

“But I can show you.”

Beth and Susan looked at each other nervously as what looked like a small television screen appeared on the page.

Beth and Susan were pulled into the book and watched as Riddle talked to Professor Dippet and then Dumbledore, and then framed Hagrid for the Chamber of Secrets.

They both landed back on the bed with a thump.

“It just doesn’t make sense,” muttered Beth.

“What doesn’t make sense?” asked Susan.

“Well, we made a list of all the creatures that can petrify, we found about fifty but none of them were spiders, spiders can’t petrify.”

“So what does that mean?” 

“That Hagrid’s innocent,” Beth muttered.

At this moment Artie, Hannah and Ginny came into the dorm. 

Ginny hung out in their dorm quite often as there were no first-year girls in Hufflepuff. Beth had noticed that Ginny had been very quiet this year, but she supposed that was just because she was shy.

Ginny’s eyes moved suddenly to the book on Beth’s bed, and she looked more than slightly shocked.

“Can I do your hair Beth?” asked Susan excitedly.

Beth nodded as Susan got out the ribbons Hannah had given Beth for Christmas. The ribbons were black and yellow for the Hufflepuff colours.

Beth sat still as Susan intricately plaited the ribbons into her hair as Susan talked away.

“So how was everyone’s Valentine’s day?” asked Artie only half-jokingly.

“I got a Valentine’s day card from Neville,” said Hannah blushing more than slightly.

“Do you like him?” asked Beth.

“I think I might,” giggled Hannah.

“What about you Artie?”

“I got one from Michael, but I threw it in the bin,” she shrugged, “it was probably cursed, I did get a chocolate heart from an admirer though.”

“How about you Ginny?”

“Not this year no,” muttered Ginny hiding behind her hair.

“So did the saviour of the Wizarding World, the Girl Who Lived, get any Valentine’s day cards?” asked Hannah.

“Or are people too scared of you because they think you’re the heir of Slytherin?” asked Artie.

“Well actually yes and no,” said Beth blushing slightly.

“What does that mean?” asked Ginny confused.

“It means I didn’t get a card, but I did find out that someone has special feelings for me.”

“What!” screamed Hannah, “what are you talking about!”

“Give me their name house and number,” said Artie.

“You actually know her really well,” said Beth as both she and Susan tried not to laugh.

“Her!” exclaimed Ginny.

“You’re gay?” asked Artie her eyes popping out.

Beth nodded still biting her lip trying not to laugh.

“Oh my god!” exclaimed Hannah, “it’s Susie isn’t it!”

“Wait you’re both gay?” said Artie who was so deeply confused she felt she was in a parallel universe.

“You lot got a problem with that?” asked Susan defensively raising her eyebrows. 

“No, no,” stammered Hannah, “it’s just you know we weren’t expecting it.”

“Congratulations!” said Ginny smiling for what seemed like the first time in a month.

“Oh!” said Artie, “we need to go tell the boys!”

Artie and Hannah left the room cackling slightly.

Susan and Beth both went to go and change into their pyjamas.

Beth kept her ribbons in her hair from where Susan had plaited them in and pulled on a pair of blue flannel pyjamas. 

When she got back to the dorm Susan was doing her hair, and both Ginny and Tom’s diary had gone.

Beth pulled her curtains shut and fell asleep almost instantly.

She was in her dorm but there was something different. It was dark so it was the middle of the night, but there was no light snoring or breathing from the other girls when they were sleeping, so either they weren’t asleep, or they weren’t there.

She hopped out of bed and grabbed her wand and lit it up.

All three beds were empty.

“Sus!” Beth called going out into corridor.

“Sus!” she called walking down the stairs. “Hannah! Artie!”

She reached the Common Room which was also deserted and pitch black.

“Where are you guys?”

“They can’t hear you,” said Voldemort chuckling lightly as he came into view.

“What have you done?” 

“What have I done?” asked Voldemort raising his eyebrows, “why don’t you see for yourself?”

Voldemort indicated towards an area of the Common Room and Beth edged towards it with her wand. 

Eventually her light shone over three bodies, all three were lifeless, Susan’s eyes were wide with shock and her eyes were askew.

“Sus,” muttered Beth kneeling down.

“Susie!” she called shaking Susan’s body slightly.

“Wake up Susie!!”

She woke up covered in sweat and looked over to her alarm clock. It was two o’clock in the morning.

“Sus,” Beth whispered walking over to Susan’s bed.

“Hmm?” Susan muttered drowsily as Beth sat down on the bed.

“You ok Beth?”

“Nightmare,” Beth whispered.

“What happened?”

“Voldemort killed you and Artie and Hannah.”

“Well I’m perfectly alive,” giggled Susan.

“Want to get in?” asked Susan lifting the blankets for Beth to hop in.

Beth nodded and snuggled into bed. 

Susan pulled her in close and Beth felt warm and safe, she had never felt so safe in her life.


	12. Hufflepuff Vs. Gryffindor

The second term went by in a flash, there were no more petrification’s. 

Fortunately, though, Lockhart had stopped using her for demonstrations in class as Guinevere was her bodyguard. One time in March, Lockhart had tried to pull her in front of the class and he ended up getting a kneazle to the face.

His face was covered in claw marks for the next week and he never touched Beth ever again which meant that Ernie was no longer threatning to kill Lockhart on a weekly basis.

In May, it was time for the Quidditch final, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff.

“Who do you think’s going to win?” asked Hermione.

“Gryffindor obviously,” gloated Ron who was wearing a Gryffindor scarf even though it was a warm day.

“Why?” asked Neville

“Because our team is far superior to yours!”

“You might want to keep your voice down Ron,” said Beth looking around the table, “you’re in enemy territory.”

“Besides,” said Artie smugly, “you’re wrong. The Gryffindor team doesn’t have me, or Cedric, Cedric always catches the snitch.”

Ron grunted slightly in submission.

“You coming to match Hermione?” asked Beth.

Hermione Susan and Beth had spent the last few weeks going through the library trying to cut down the list of possible monsters that the Heir of Slytherin could be using, they had cut it down to five now.

“No,” said Hermione, “we need to figure this out.”

“But the match Hermione!” exclaimed Zach, “it’s the final!”

“I’m sorry what’s more important,” said Susan, “the Quidditch final or getting Justin and Percy back?”

“I know it’s important Sus,” said Beth, “but can’t we have just one afternoon off?”

“Tell you what,” said Ernie, “we’ll help you tomorrow.”

“I’ll see you later Sus,” said Beth giving her a hug.

“So hungry for so long,” said the voice again.

Beth flinched slightly and Susan looked at her concernedly.

“What’s up Beth?”

“It’s that voice again!” 

“Hermione!” exclaimed Susan jumping up from the table, “I know what it is!”

Susan and Hermione ran from the Great Hall to the library together.

“You ready to beat the Gryffindors kiddo?” asked Malcom Selwyn the Quidditch captain.

“Aye aye captain!” said Artie giving him a brief salute and standing up.

“Lets go win a cup then,” said Michael the keeper giving her a pat on the back. 

The Hufflepuff team headed out for the pitch followed by Beth, Ron, Hannah, Zach, Ernie and Neville. Hermione and Susan were in the library again.

“Heya guys,” said Nick and Nigel Artie’s older brothers joining them in the stands.

“Hi,” said Neville.

“It’s a shame Ravenclaws hopes for the cup this year are already gone,” sighed Nick.

“Yeah,” nodded Nigel, “we got slaughtered by Slytherin.”

“Who do you want to win then?” asked Zach, “Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?”

“Well the Hufflepuff have got the better team what with Diggory and Artie,” muttered Nick.

“And the Gryffindors are annoying enough as it is,” said Nigel.

“Imagine the ego boost if they win the cup!” gasped Nick.

“Hey!” shouted Ron, “we’re not bad!”

“Obviously we want Hufflepuff to win if Ravenclaw can’t,” chuckled Nigel.

“Our little sisters on that team, and Cedric’s the best Seeker in the school.”

“Artie is a great flyer,” said Hannah as Artie flew around the pitch for a warmup.

At this moment Professor McGonagall came rushing onto the pitch with a megaphone.

“This match has been cancelled!” she called clearly, “all students shall return to their dormitories!”

“What the fuck!” screamed Nick and Nigel.

“The cup!” yelled Ron and Zach.

“What’s going on?” muttered Beth over the protests. The match wouldn’t have been cancelled unless it was anything important.

At this moment Professor Sprout was seen pushing her way through the crowd to the second year Hufflepuff’s.

“Ah there you all are,” she sighed in relief, “Miss Potter, Mr Macmillan, Mr Weasley, you three need to come with me.”

“What?” muttered Ron as they followed Sprout from the pitch.

“What’s happening with the match?” asked Ernie.

“The match has been cancelled,” sighed Professor Sprout, “there has been another attack.”

“Another attack?” breathed Beth as they reached the Hospital Wing where there were two new beds.

They walked past a bed where Percy Weasley was laying and Penelope Clearwater a sixth year Ravenclaw was for some reason reading him her Charms notes.

The first bed had Hermione who was holding a mirror.

“Hermione!” whispered Ron taking Hermione’s hand, “not Hermione!”

Ernie was biting his lip trying to hold back his tears, but Beth was looking at the next bed over.

Susan was lying on top of the bed, her body frozen stiff, her dark red plait lying on the pillow. Her eyes that were always full of laughter and excitement, were now lifeless and blank.

“Sus,” muttered Beth taking Susan’s hand and sitting down on the bed next to her.

Tears ran down her face as she looked into Susan’s eyes. Susan meant more than anything in the world to her, she wasn’t just her girlfriend, she was her best friend, life without her seemed slightly pointless.

“Beth,” said Ernie nervously putting a hand on her shoulder, “we have to get back to the Common Room.”

Beth kissed Susan lightly on the forehead.

“Bye Sus, I love you.”

“Come on Beth,” sighed Ernie putting an arm around her as they walked out of the Hospital Wing.

When they got back to the Common Room the whole house was congregated, and none of them looked happy.

“What the hell is going on!” said Michael as Ernie and Beth came back into the room.

“Why have they cancelled the match?” asked Zach.

“Surely nothing could be more important than the Cup?” asked Artie.

Beth ran from the room and up to her dorm as Professor Sprout came into the Common Room.

Guinevere looked slightly confused at Beth coming back to the dorm so early in the day. She flopped onto her bed and burst into tears curled up under her quilt.

She couldn’t believe that Susan was gone, and all that Artie and the rest of that lot downstairs cared about was the bloody Quidditch final.

“Beth?” said Hannah poking her head around the door.

Guinevere hissed at her as Hannah and Artie tried to walk towards Beth’s bed.

“Woah calm down there Queen Gwen,” said Artie, “you’ve lived with us for two years, you know us.”

Guinevere looked at Artie confusedly before hoping onto Beth’s bed for a cuddle.

“Beth,” said Artie nervously “I’m sorry about Susie, nothing’s more important than friends, even Quidditch.”

“I just can’t believe she’s gone,” sobbed Beth from under the quilt.

“She’s not dead,” said Hannah, “she’s petrified, she will be back when the mandrakes are ready.”

“Sprout says, the mandrakes will be ready by the end of the month,” said Hannah.

“That doesn’t help right now though does it,” muttered Artie.

There was a knock on the door and Artie went to answer it.

Neville, Zach and Ernie were standing in the hallway and carrying bags of food.

“Hey,” said Zach coming in and dumping the bags on Hannah’s bed.

“How’d you guys get up here?” asked Artie.

“Same way it worked last year,” shrugged Ernie, “we’ve got permission, and we’re doing something good.”

“Sprout told us to the go to the kitchens and pick up some food,” explained Neville, “she said you probably didn’t want to eat in the Great Hall.”

“Thanks guys,” said Artie as she went through the bags of food.

“How’s Beth?” asked Neville looking over to the lump that was currently curled up under the quilt on Beth’s bed.

“Not great,” sighed Artie.

Ernie nodded in understanding as he went through the bag. He eventually found a tub of ice cream that would never melt.

“Hey Beth,” said Ernie, “we’ve got ice cream, it’s your favourite, neopolitan.”

Beth just continued to sob under her quilt Guinevere snuggling in next to her.

“Well, it’s not going to melt,” said Ernie, “so I’m leaving it here.”

He left the ice cream on the bedside table with a spoon.

“Beth,” said Ernie, “you do know that whatever happens, Susan’s going to back within the next month?”

“You promise?” said a muffled voice.

“Promise,” chuckled Ernie sitting down on Beth’s bed.

“Now come on, Susie wouldn’t want you to be starving yourself,” said Zach.

“Ok,” muttered Beth coming out from under the quilt and taking a small bite from the ice cream.

“Better?” asked Ernie.

Beth shrugged and took another spoonful, the ice cream did make her feel a little bit better, ice cream was her favourite food, but she just felt like there was a hole in her chest, Susan was gone, and even if she would be back by the end of the month it was going to be hard.

“Sus will be back by June?”

“Early June at the latest,” said Ernie nodding, “we just need to wait for the mandrakes to mature and then Snape can make the potion.”

Fortunately, the ice cream was the kind that never defrosted, Beth took much longer than she usually would to work her way through it because even though she loved ice cream, she loved Susan even more.

The young Hufflepuff’s spent the afternoon together, trying to distract themselves from the fact that now two out of the eight members of the second year Hufflepuff’s were now petrified in the Hospital Wing.

At eight o’clock that night Beth was lying on top of her bed watching Ernie, Zach, Neville and Artie having a game of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and Guinevere was sat on Hannah’s lap. 

If Justin and Susan had been there it could have been a perfectly normal day.

“Is there anybody in?” asked Cedric poking his head around the door.

“Hey Ced,” said Artie as she picked out a jellybean.

“I’ve got some news for you lot,” said Cedric biting his lip slightly.

“There can’t be more bad news can there?” asked Ernie raising his eyebrows.

“Dumbledore’s been fired by the board of governors, and Hagrid’s been taken to Azkaban.”

“That’s it,” sighed Zach, “the Slytherins will have taken over by the end of the month.”

Cedric nodded in agreement.

“Oh, and Pince asked me to give you these,” shrugged Cedric before leaving.

There was book and a note.

Beth looked at the book which was a book on various creatures.

There was also a note.

“Beth Ernie and Ron,  
I’m sorry about your friends Hermione and Susan, I know you were all trying to figure out what the monster was. I don’t know if this could help you or not but before they left the library today, Hermione and Susan were reading this book and were talking excitedly as if they’d a breakthrough, they left it open on pg. 35, I hope this helps,  
Madam Pince.”

Ernie took a quick look at the note and seemed nervous.

Beth was already flicking the book open.

“No Beth!” said Ernie taking the book from her.

“Why not!” pleaded Beth, “we could figure out what the monster is!”

“Because,” he sighed, “we spent the last six months trying to figure this out, and now Susan and Hermione are petrified. Maybe we shouldn’t get involved in this.”

“But we could figure it out,” said Beth getting close to tears.

“I’m sorry Beth, we’ve already lost Justin, Susan and Hermione, I don’t want to lose you too” said Ernie shaking his head taking the book and taking it up to his dormitory.

Beth burst into tears and sobbed into her pillow, Zach and Neville took this as their cue to leave.

Beth tried to get to sleep that night, but sleep evaded her. Usually if she couldn’t get to sleep or had a nightmare, she could just go find Susan who would give her a hug and then Beth would fall asleep next to Susan.

She tiptoed over to Susan’s bed trying not to wake up Hannah and Artie. 

She sat down on the bed and picked the quilt off of Susan’s bed, it smelt like Susan, the pillow smelt like the strawberry in her shampoo and conditioner her quilt smelt of a combination of lavender and peppermint, her soap and her favourite type of sweets.

She must have eventually fallen asleep because when she woke up she was lying under Susan’s quilt on Susan’s bed. 

But she wasn’t alone, Guinevere was curled up on Susan’s pillow and Artie and Hannah were on the bed too. Hannah was lying next to Beth underneath her own quilt, and Artie was sprawled out at the end of the bed.


	13. Page Thirty five

Over the next few weeks, even though Susan was still in the Hospital Wing her bed was never empty.

Most nights Beth slept in Susan’s bed just because she missed her so much, sometimes Artie or Hannah would join her, and Guinevere was keeping a constant vigil over the entrance to the dormitory whilst Beth slept.

Beth woke up one morning and something felt strange about today, then she remembered what the date was.

She only picked at her breakfast and Artie looked at her nervously over the table.

“You ok Beth?” asked Artie.

Ernie bit his lip slightly.

“It’s Susan’s birthday tomorrow,” sighed Ernie.

“Oh,” said Hannah, “yeah.”

“You said she’d be back in time for her birthday,” muttered Beth.  
“I said she might be,” Ernie pointed out, “the potion might still take a few more days, her birthdays not till tomorrow, there might still be time.”

They had History of Magic that afternoon and Ernie and Ron were having a furious whispered conversation at the table next to Beth’s.

“So this giant spider thing told me about the Chamber, he said it wasn’t Hagrid!”

“We told you that months ago!” said Ernie shaking his head, “why did you have to go into the forest anyway, we’re trying to keep our heads down.”

“We’re going to have to try and figure out what it is at some point or we might get petrified next.”

“By keeping our heads down I’m trying to prevent us being petrified!”

At this point though Professor Sprout came bursting into the classroom and told them all that there had been another attack, and that they all had to go back to their dormitories now.

Beth sighed and packed her things away and headed back to the Common Room.

Neville, Zach, and Artie were playing a game of exploding snap, Beth was staring out of the window, Hannah was braiding her hair into intricate braids, and Ernie was pacing back and forth.

They had only been back in the Common Room when there was a frantic knocking on the Common Room door.

Cedric got up looking curious and went to answer the door, as he opened the door Ron came sprinting before Cedric had time to shut it again.

“Ron!” said Beth, “what are you doing here?”

“They’ve got Ginny!” Ron gasped who was breathless from running.

“She’s petrified?” asked Hannah nervously.

“No,” said Ron shaking his head, “she’s gone, there was a message, her body will lie in the chamber forever.”

“I need to go check something,” said Ernie going up to the dorm.

Beth and a very confused Ron followed him up the staircase to the boys dorms.

Beth found Ernie scrambling under his bed and looking for a book.

“Here!” said Ernie pulling out the book that Pince had sent a few weeks back.

“What’s that?” said Ron glaring slightly at Ernie.

“Pince sent us the book that Hermione and Susan had been reading before they got petrified, she thought some of the answers might be in there.”

“And you’re just telling me this now!” screamed Ron turning on Ernie and Beth, “my sister might be dead!”

“Don’t shout at her!” said Ernie pulling out his wand, “it was my idea not to check!”

“Why?” screamed Ron, “in Merlin’s name why!”

“Because,” said Ernie, “I didn’t want another three beds in the Hospital Wings filled with petrification victims.”

“My sister could be dead!”

“I know that Ron and I’m sorry,” said Ernie, “but we’re doing something, now aren’t we?”

“Fine,” said Ron still scowling at Ernie as he flicked it open to the right page.

“Pg. 35,” muttered Ernie opening the book to the right page.

“A Basalisk,” said Ernie reading the page looking, “it’s a giant snake.”

“Which is why I can hear it!” breathed Beth.

Ernie nodded at her.

“Any other clues?” asked Ron.

“Just this old newspaper clipping,” sighed Ernie handing it to Beth.

“Myrtle Warren,” muttered Beth, “she’s the girl that died last time.”

“How is that supposed to help us?” asked Ron.

Beth was staring at the black and white moving photo of the young girl.

“Moaning Myrtle,” whispered Beth a look of dawning comprehension on her face.

“What?” asked Ernie whipping his head around.

“Moaning Mrytle,” nodded Beth, “she’s Myrtle Warren, I bet she knows where the entrance to the Chamber is!”

Beth handed the newspaper clipping to Ron and he turned it over to find two words, pipes and obscuro.

“What does that mean?”

“I don’t know about pipes, but I think obscuro is a blindfold curse,” said Beth, “maybe it’s a defence system against the Basilisk?”

Ron gave Ernie a significant look as they put the book back away.

Ernie cleared his throat slightly and looked up at Ron.

“I’m sorry Ron,” said Ernie earnestly, “I should have told you about the book and we should have gone through it three weeks ago.”

“Were you going Beth?” asked Ron.

“I need to go get some things.”

Beth headed up to her own dormitory and found her invisibility cloak.

“Cedric?” said Beth walking up to the older boy.

“Hmmm?”

“Do you have any books on the obscuro curse?”

“The blindfold curse?” asked Cedric, “no but I think Selwyn might, give me a minute.”

“I don’t know why you need this Potter,” shrugged Malcom giving her his copy of a standard book of spells grade seven, “but it’s in chapter nine.”

“Thanks Malcom,” said Beth heading back up to find the boys.

“So what do we do now?” sighed Ron as he flopped down on Ernie’s bed.

“We wait until tonight,” said Beth as she flicked through the book.

“Why not just go now?” asked Ron, “she could be dead by tonight.”

“Ron,” Ernie pointed out, “it’s already six o’clock, if we wait two hours it won’t matter.”

“Fine,” muttered Ron as they looked up the obscuro curse in the book.

At eight o’clock they got checked they all had their wands on them and headed downstairs. Zach, Neville, Hannah and Artie were playing exploding snap and Cedric was reading a book.

“Wait a moment,” said Beth leaving the boys by the exit.

“Cedric,” Beth whispered.

Cedric looked up from his book.

“You three are up to something aren’t you?” he asked raising his eyebrows.

Beth nodded slightly.

“The Chamber of Secrets?”

Beth nodded again.

“You three know something don’t you?”

“Just give us a head start,” Beth sighed, “if we aren’t back by midnight, go and tell Sprout, that we’ve gone to the girl’s bathroom on the second floor.”

“Girls bathroom?” asked Cedric who was beyond confused.

“Yeah,” she nodded.

She turned to leave.

“Potter!” he called as they headed out the door, “don’t die.”

“Don’t worry,” said Ernie, “she won’t.”

They all climbed under the invisibility cloak and started to work their way up to the second floor and fortunately didn’t bump into any ghosts or staff.

They reached the second floor and took off the cloak.

“Myrtle!” Beth whispered.

“Myrtle!”

“Hello Beth,” said Myrtle popping out of the far stall, “it’s nice to see you again.”

“Myrtle,” said Beth biting her lip, “were you Myrtle Warren?”

Myrtle Warren.

“What makes you ask?”

“Well,” said Ernie, “the person who killed you is trying to kill someone else, Ginny Weasley. Can you tell us anything about when you died?”

“Well,” said Myrtle enthusiastically her eyes lighting up, “I was crying in this very cubicle and I heard a boys voice. I opened the door to tell them to go away and I saw a pair of bright yellow eyes from that sink over there.”

Myrtle pointed to one of the sinks in the middle of the bathroom.

“Thanks Myrtle,” said Ron as they headed over.

They searched the sinks and found a snake engraved on one of the sinks.

“Try talking to it,” suggested Ernie.

“Open,” said Beth.

Ron shook his head.

Beth closed her eyes and tried to imagine that the snake was moving.

“Open,” she said again, but it sounded different that time.

The sinks spiralled away to form a large shoot that seemed to form a kind of slide.

“Woah,” muttered Ron.

“Beth,” said Myrtle before Beth went down the shoot, “if you die you can share my bathroom.”

“Um, thanks Myrtle,” muttered Beth before sliding down.

The tunnel was so long and slimy, it felt like she had fallen miles below the school.

“It’s all clear!” she called up the tunnel.

Ernie came flying down the tunnel followed by Ron.

“Ok guys,” muttered Beth pulling out her wand feeling that someone had to take charge. 

“Wands out, we should probably light them up as well.”

“Right you are Beth,” nodded Ernie pulling out his wand and lighting it up as did Ron.

“It’s this way,” said Beth as they started to walk their way down the sewer. 

It was soaking wet, and Beth kept on stepping on things that crunched.

“What do we keep on standing on,” gulped Beth.

“Skeletons,” sighed Ernie, “rat skeletons.”

“Great,” muttered Ron, “just great!”

“Ginny,” muttered Ron as he trudged through slime and rat skeletons, “if we ever make it out of this alive, I’m going to kill you!”

“What the hell is that?” gasped Ernie as his wand found a giant skin.

“That’s the snakeskin,” gulped Beth, “I just hope we’re here on time.”

“So do I,” agreed Ron.

They reached a barrier which had a giant snake engraved on it.

“Ok,” muttered Beth “here goes.”

“Open,” she said, hoping it would work.

“Good job Beth,” beamed Ernie as they went into the Chamber.

They walked into the Chamber which had an inch of water on the bottom which covered Beth’s shoes.

She trudged through water to try and find Ginny.

“Ginny!” yelled Ron running through the water to find his sister who was lying on the floor.

“Ginny, wake up Gin, its ok I’m right here!”

“She won’t wake,” said a soft voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

Beth looked over and saw a handsome young man with dark hair and bright green eyes. His image was slightly blurred, but Beth couldn’t mistake that man anywhere.

“Tom?” Beth stammered.

“Hello Elizabeth, I was wondering if you might show up,” he said chuckling lightly, “and who are your friends?”

“She’s not dead, is she?” asked Ron who was still clinging on Ginny’s body.

“No,” said Tom, “she’s not dead, not yet.”

Beth took a closer look at Tom. He was sixteen in his memory but that was fifty years ago.

“What are you Tom?”

“What do you mean?” asked Tom smirking.

“You don’t look a day older than you did in your memory.”

“Ah well that’s the thing you see Miss Potter,” said Tom chuckling lightly, “I am a memory.”

“Look,” said Ernie getting annoyed, “I don’t know who the fuck you are, but we’ve got to get out of here, there’s a fucking basilisk.”

“Language,” said Tom his lips forming a ghost of a smile.

“I’m perfectly aware that there is a basilisk,” said Tom casually, “but it won’t come until it’s called.”

“What?” said Ron looking confusedly at Ernie as they tried to pick up Ginny’s body.

It was at this point that Beth noticed that Tom was fiddling with Ginny’s wand.

“So,” he smirked, “you’re Elizabeth Potter.”

Beth was more than used to people obsessing over her.

“So the rumours are true,” he muttered brushing her fringe off her face, “you have the scar from when you defeated the Dark Lord.”

“How do you know about that?” asked Beth who was now very confused.

“What does that matter Beth,” said Ernie urgently pulling at her arm, “we’ve got to get out of here!”

“Oh you’re not going anywhere,” said Tom softly, “I have waited far too long for this, to finally meet you Miss Potter, I’ve been waiting patiently all year, but I’ve been waiting a lot longer than that.”

“I’ve had Ginny doing all the work for me, setting the monster on people, petrifying muggle borns and blood traitors.”

“It’s your fault my best friends and my brother are in the hospital wing?” asked Ron

“Why are you so obsessed with Beth?”

“Why am I so obsessed with Beth?” he asked smirking.

“I suppose its because I want to know how an infant could destroy the most extraordinary wizard the world has ever known. How did you escape Voldemort?”

Beth scanned her memory for the time that someone else had mentioned Tom Riddle nearly two years ago.

Beth looked up at him in dawning comprehension, she had been scared enough to begin with and now she was terrified.

“Ernie, we’ve got to get out of here,” she squeaked.

“What do you think I’m trying to do?” said Ernie who was trying to budge past Tom as Ron carried Ginny.

Tom pulled Ginny’s wand out of his pocket and letter appeared.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

These letters quickly rearranged themselves to form.

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

“Oh shit!” muttered Ernie.

“I had to find a new name, I could hardly use my muggle fathers names when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world.”

“You’re wrong!” spat Beth pulling out his wand.

“Excuse me?” asked Tom laughing slightly.

“You’re not the greatest sorcerer in the world! Dumbledore is!” screamed Beth, “you’re scared of him aren’t you?”

Riddle’s soft smile was replaced by a scowl.

“Dumbledore’s been driven out of this school by the mere memory of me!”

At this moment the Chamber was filled with beautiful music as a colourful bird came flying into the room.

The phoenix dropped the sorting hat at Beth’s feet.

“Is this what your headmaster has to send your defenders?” chortled Riddle, “a songbird and an old hat?”

“Well,” sighed Riddle, “I suppose it is time to test the great Elizabeth Potter and his friend against the great Salazar Slytherin!”

There was strange hissing noises, but they knew what was coming.

Ron had put Ginny back down on the floor and was guarding her and the other two were standing hipwidth apart with their wands ready.

“Expeliarmus!” yelled Beth.

Ginny’s wand came flying out of Tom’s hand and Beth put it in her pocket.

There was the sound of a giant snake coming slithering into the chamber from out of Salazar Slytherin’s mouth.

They all shut their eyes and pointed the wands in the snakes general direction.

“Obsucuro!” they all called.

Beth opened her eyes a fraction of an inch and saw that it had worked, the snake couldn’t see.

“Great job Beth!” said Ernie.

At this second the basilisk bit Ernie in the arm.

“AHHHHH!” screamed Ernie clutching onto his arm and kneeling down onto the floor.

Then Ernie saw a sword which had appeared in the hat.

“What the?” he groaned picking it up out of the hat and handing the sword to Beth.

“Get it!” said Ron with a look of fury in his eyes.

Beth nodded and took the wand and charged at the snake.

“For Hufflepuff!!” she screamed as she plunged the sword straight through the snake’s skin.

Tom’s eyes were full of fire as if he was about to scream, but he composed himself.

“No matter,” he sighed, “I am becoming more alive by the minute, whereas little Ginny and your friend with the sandy hair is dying.”

“Look at that,” he said sarcastically, “even Dumbledore’s bird is mourning for you!”

Fawkes had been crying into Ernie’s arm, but it was magically healing somehow.

Ernie bit his lip in pain as he pulled the fang out of his arm and he crawled towards the diary which was lying on the floor.

“Did you arrogant fucking git!” shouted Ernie plunging the fang into the diary.

“Wait what?” asked Tom slightly confused.

“NOOOO!!!!” he screamed in agony before fading from view.

“You just called You Know Who an arrogant fucking git,” said Ron picking Ginny back up.

“I did, didn’t I,” beamed Ernie.

“Ron?” said Ginny weakly.

“Gin!” said Ron almost bursting into tears.

“The Chamber of Secrets, Riddle, the basilisk!” she cried hysterically, “they’re going to expel me!”

“Don’t worry Ginny,” said Ernie, “you’ll be fine.”

Ernie picked up the sorting hat and Beth took the sword which she now noticed was glistening with rubies.

They all grabbed onto Fawkes and flew back up to Myrtles’ bathroom.

“You’re alive?” said Myrtle.

“And you’re disappointed why?” asked Ron.

“It would have been nice to have a friend,” shrugged Myrtle.

They walked up to Dumbledore’s office, and the staircase was already down.

“Here goes nothing,” muttered Ernie knocking on the door.


	14. Dobby is a free elf

“Enter!”

The group walked into the office and were covered in blood and slime.

“Ginny!!” screamed Mrs Weasley pulling her daughter into a slightly crushing hug.

“You saved her!” said Mrs Weasley, hugging Ron, Beth and even Ernie who’d she’d never met before, “but how?”

“It’s a long story,” sighed Ron.

They slowly explained about the basilisk, the memory of Riddle in the diary, and Fawkes having to come and save them.

“What I would like to know is how Lord Voldemort could possess Ginny when I believe he is Albania,” asked Dumbledore.

“You Know Who? My Ginny possessed? What are you talking about?” stammered Mr. Weasley holding his only daughter close.

“The diary” stammered Ginny, “he was in the diary”

“How ingenious” muttered Dumbledore, “most people don’t know that Voldemort used to be Tom Riddle.”

“Ginny! I’ve told you a hundred times! Never trust something if you can’t see where it keeps its brain!” shouted Mr. Weasley.

“I’m sorry Daddy” cried Ginny, “I didn’t know, it was with my schoolbooks!”

“I think Miss Weasley should be taken to the hospital wing, no punishment, this is not her fault,” said Dumbledore smiling kindly, “bed rest and hot chocolate I think.”

“I’m not getting expelled?” stammered Ginny.

“No Miss Weasley, much wiser and older wizards than you have been fooled by Lord Voldemort, this is not your fault. Madam Pomfrey should still be awake, she’s giving out the mandrake potion.”

“Hermione, Perc!” exclaimed Ron.

“Are fine Mr Weasley,” chuckled Dumbledore, as Mr and Mrs Weasley left with Ginny.

Professor Dumbledore asked Professor McGonagall to go and arrange a feast, and then gave them all two hundred points each before sending Ron to go and write to Azkaban to get Hagrid back.

“Mr Macmillan, firstly congratulations on pulling the sword of Gryffindor out of the hat, that must have taken a great deal of bravery.”

“Um thank you sir,” muttered Ernie

“I need to talk to Miss Potter alone,” he said, “would you mind waiting outside, we wont be long.”

“Is there something wrong sir?” asked Beth as Ernie left.

“No,” said Dumbledore, “I just wanted to talk to you about Tom.”

“Why?”

“Unless I’m very much mistaken, you can talk parseltongue.”

“Yes sir,” she nodded.

“Well you know how Voldemort put a piece of his soul into the diary?”

She nodded again.

“I’m starting to think that he might have put a piece of soul into you as well, which is why you have your scar, can talk to snakes.”

“So I was right earlier in the year?” she stammered, “I am the heir of Slytherin.”

“No dear,” sighed Dumbledore, “you are not like Tom. Voldemort did not have friends. All he had were acquaintances and he did not care for them. You have been put in Hufflepuff which is where the pure of heart and those who value loyalty arrive, that is the anti Slytherin when it comes to houses, you are the furthest you could possibly get from Voldemort.”

Beth nodded slightly.

“Now believe what you need now is some sleep,” said Dumbledore smiling, “and Mr Macmillan has been waiting very patiently for you.”

At this moment the door burst open.

Lucius Malfoy was standing there alongside Dobby who looked like he had been hurting himself.

“You can’t go in there!” stammered Ernie, but Malfoy pushed him out of the way.

“Good evening Lucius.”

“So I see you have returned!” sneered Malfoy.

“Well, you see, Lucius,” said Dumbledore, smiling serenely, “the other eleven governors contacted me today. It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls, to tell the truth. They’d heard that Arthur Weasleys daughter had been killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. Very strange tales they told me, too… Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn’t agree to suspend me in the first place.”   
Mr. Malfoy went even paler than usual, but his eyes were still slits of fury. 

“So — have you stopped the attacks yet?” he sneered. “Have you caught the culprit?” 

“We have,” said Dumbledore, with a smile. 

“Well?” said Mr. Malfoy sharply. “Who is it?” 

“The same person as last time, Lucius,” said Dumbledore. “But this time, Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary.” 

He held up the small black book with the large hole through the centre, watching Mr. Malfoy closely. 

Beth was watching Dobby who was acting very strangely. He was pointing from the diary, to Malfoy and then hitting himself on the head.

“I see…” said Mr. Malfoy slowly to Dumbledore.

“A clever plan,” said Dumbledore in a level voice, still staring Mr. Malfoy straight in the eye. “Because if Beth here —” Mr. Malfoy shot Beth a swift, sharp look “and his friend Ron hadn’t discovered this book, why — Ginny Weasley might have taken all the blame. No one would ever have been able to prove she hadn’t acted of her own free will…” 

Mr. Malfoy said nothing. His face was suddenly masklike. “And imagine,” Dumbledore went on, “what might have happened then… The Weasleys are one of our most prominent pure-blood families. Imagine the effect on Arthur Weasley and his Muggle Protection Act, if his own daughter was discovered attacking and — killing Muggleborns… Very fortunate the diary was discovered, and Riddle’s memories wiped from it. Who knows what the consequences might have been otherwise…” 

Mr. Malfoy forced himself to speak. “Very fortunate,” he said stiffly. 

Dobby was still pointing from the book, to Malfoy and then hitting himself, and suddenly Beth understood.

“Um Professor, I think I know where the diaries from,” muttered Beth

Lucius Malfoy rounded on him. “How should I know how the stupid little girl got hold of it?” he said. 

“Because you gave it to her,” said Beth. “In Flourish and Blotts. You picked up her old Transfiguration book and slipped the diary inside it, didn’t you?”

He saw Mr. Malfoy’s white hands clench and unclench. “Prove it,” he hissed. 

“Oh, no one will be able to do that,” said Dumbledore, smiling at Harry. “Not now that Riddle has vanished from the book. On the other hand, I would advise you, Lucius, not to go giving out any more of Lord Voldemort’s old school things. If any more of them find their way into innocent hands, I think Arthur Weasley, for one, will make sure they are traced back to you…” 

Lucius Malfoy stood for a moment, and Beth distinctly saw his right hand twitch as though he was longing to reach for his wand. Instead, he turned to his house-elf. 

“We’re going, Dobby!” He wrenched open the door and as the elf came hurrying up to him, he kicked him right through it. 

Ernie was still stood in the doorway looking deeply confused.

“Professor,” asked Beth, “can I take this?” she asked picking the diary up from the desk.

“Of course,” beamed Dumbledore.

Beth pulled off one of her socks and slipped it into the diary and Ernie looked even more confused than before.

“Mr Malfoy!” Beth called clearly as she and Ernie caught up to him and Dobby.

“What!” snapped Malfoy spinning around on his heel.

“I believe this is yours sir,” said Beth handing him the diary which was soaking wet and had a giant hole in the middle.

“One day girl you’ll meet the same end as you parents,” he muttered glaring at her, “they were meddlesome fools too. You should learn that some things should not be interfered with!”

He threw the diary and Dobby caught it.

Beth bit her lip slightly as she saw that Dobby looking in awe at the slimy sock. Dobby pulled the sock from out of the diary and looked at Mr Malfoy.

“Master has freed Dobby!” Dobby exclaimed.

“What?” muttered Malfoy whipping his head around.

“You have lost me my servant girl!” screamed Malfoy pulling out his wand.

“You shall now harm Elizabeth Potter!” said Dobby standing firmly in front of Beth.

There was a loud bang and Mr Malfoy was thrown backwards.

Mr Malfoy got up and glared at them slightly before flouncing off.

“Elizabeth Potter freed Dobby!” said Dobby throwing himself at her for a hug.

“Um it’s ok,” she muttered giving him a hug.

“Is there anything I could do for you Miss Potter?”

“Well,” said Beth thinking , “do you think you could find Lupin Cottage?”

Dobby nodded.

“Do you think you could go there, and explain what’s happened to my family and tell them I’m alright?”

“Of course, miss Potter!” said Dobby bowing before dissapparating.

“Shit,” said Ernie checking his watch, “it’s ten to twelve, if we don’t get back to the Common Room within ten minutes Diggory’s going to lose it.”

They sprinted down to the Common Room where the second years and Cedric were still up. 

The second years had been worried about Beth and Ernie for the last three hours ever since they realised, they were missing.

“And then there were six,” sighed Zach in relief.

“Thank Merlin,” muttered Cedric, “I was not looking forward to explaining all this to Sprout.”

They all headed down for the feast, most people were in their pyjamas, but Beth and Ernie were still in their slime covered robes.

Beth only picked at her food; it just didn’t feel right, that was until four people came into the hall looking around.

Beth thought it was the first time she had seen Percy run anywhere, but run he did, and the sixth year prefect who had been reading her his notes ran towards and jumped into his arms.

“I’ve missed you Penny,” beamed Percy putting her back down, “and thanks for reading me all those notes, yes I heard the whole thing and I love you even more than I did before.”

“Thanks Beth,” said Hermione giving her a hug before going over to the Gryffindor table.

“Justin!” beamed Ernie pulling his best friend in for a hug, “I have missed you so much!”

“It can’t have been that bad,” chortled Justin as he patted Ernie on the back.

“Beth!” screamed Susan throwing herself at Beth.

“Susie!” shouted Beth giving her a huge hug.

They were soon jumping up and down with their arms around each other.

“I’ve missed you!” said Beth once they finally stopped jumping.

“I’ve missed you too,” giggled Susan before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

“Oh my god!” exclaimed Beth, “its your birthday!”

“Wow so it is!” said Susan as they started jumping up and down again.

“Hey girls,” said Ernie, “there’s pudding!”

“Ice cream!” exclaimed Beth as she and Susan came running over to the table.

Beth and Susan both ate far too much ice cream, but they were just so happy to be back together again.

Whilst Beth gorged herself on ice cream Ernie explained to the whole table the story of them going into the Chamber of Secrets and fighting Voldemort himself.

Before long it was the end of June and they all headed home on the train.

“I’ll see you in a few days ok Beth?” asked Susan as they got off the train.

Susan gave her a quick hug and Beth kissed her lightly.

“I love you Sus,” said Beth giving her one last hug.

Beth started to look frantically through the crowds of parents and families for Remus and Lyall.

“Cariad!” screamed Lyall running over and lifting her high in the air.

“Grandpa!” she giggled as she was lifted up.

“You are even more wonderful than we thought you were,” chuckled Lyall as he put her back down, “that house elf friend of yours told us everything, I think the score is Beth three Voldy nil.”

“Thanks grandpa,” she blushed.

“Speaking of house elves,” said Lyall getting Beth’s luggage, “we now have one. Dobby lives with us now.”

“Remus!” said Beth giving her godfather the biggest hug she had ever given.

“Hi there little one,” beamed Remus.

“So you and Susan?” asked Remus as they headed out to the car.

“You were right,” giggled Beth, “she actually asked me out.”

“So whens the wedding?” asked Lyall.

“We’re not getting married!” giggled Beth.

“Yet,” added Remus.

“But when you do, Dobby wants to be a bridesmaid.”


End file.
